The Rose and her Thorns
by LyxnLion
Summary: A girl is running from her past, and yes our lovable guys give her a hand. When there is no where else for her to go, David opens up not only his family's apartment but his heart. Only, there is another guy... COMPLETED!
1. The Run

**Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own any of the Newsies. Only their movements in the story are a creation in my mind.  
A.N. I think it is about time I go through and clean up my story a little bit. I've gained a few years exprience and it's either clean some of this up or delete the story. I am going to try the former rather than the latter. The main story will be the same, only minor edits. And THANK YOU to all who read and kept up with my sprawling epic that started with a rather vivid dream and my desire for a good Davidfic.****

* * *

**** A Rose and her Thorns**

_ by LynxLion_

The Run

I could not stay.

No, I had to leave. The sooner the better for me! I had known it for weeks, but I naively thought if I tried to forget about what I knew... Well, it clearly didn't work. Cecilia was the last straw. So I finally took action for once in my caged life. I quickly slipped on the worn shirt and leather-ish vest I had convinced Jimmy to let me buy from him. I pulled back my long hair into tight braids held close to my scalp. Then pulling on the beaten grey cap, I took one last look in the full length mirror.

"It'll have to do," I sighed. Grabbing the bag lying by my feet, I was off. Though not very quickly or very loud. Jerry was out in the hallway. He was asleep like he noramally was, but being "protector" of the city wards he tended to have a wide ear. I held my breath and prayed that I would be able to sneak by. I tred out of the room into the blessed hallway without a breath in my body. At the end of the hallway, I repressed a dance of joy, since I was not out of there yet. The Orphanage of Canta Martina is a maze of hallways, as far as it's existence no girl has ever left by her own will. The creeping was over, now it was time to test my small acting ability.

It was mid-afternoon, and I was supposed to be covering a screen or some such nonsense in my room. If someone saw me now, I would not get a second chance to escape. Squaring my shoulders, I walked with what I thought was a street rat shuffle hoping that none would pay attention to me. I don't know if it really mattered in the end, anyone I ran into took one look at my srcuffy attaire and took as much notice of me as if I was a dust bunny wedged into a corner. I was an unfortunate, so not of worth. Though if any would have really looked at me, then I would have been given away immediately. How many urchins have perfectly manicured nails? And I soon found out my shuffle was completely idotic. But I didn't know that at the time, and felt self consience. I wished with all my heart that I could have gotten a piece of coal to rub on my face before I had left, but the days had been warm and coal was not to be found. I was just grateful that Jimmy had pity on me; though he couldn't understand what I wanted to run away from. The outside world truly did not understand the horror of Canta Martina Girls Orphanage, I was dieing there and had to get out.

I had made it through the passages and swung open one last door. I was completely startled to find myself in a deparment store. To my left, a mother was busy trying to get her spoiled child to look at some books while "mummy finds a new handbag, dearest."

"So this is where we are hidden, above some store," I muttered under my breath in sheer irony. I made my way the store's exit, trying to look inconspiqous, when I realized the guards near by were not just checking for shoplifters. I had recognized one of them. They knew about the hidden orphanage and perhaps were there to keep us inside as much as others outside. I quickly searched my pockets and found a handful of change. A plan had started forming in my mind. I joined the line out of store. When I was only two people to the door, I tripped over my own feet and spilled coins over the floor. I quickly fell to the floor gathering my coins. Creeping forward and reaching, the last coin lying in the doorway. As I lay a hold of the last coin, I was literally pushed out of the door by the guard for holding up their lovely little line. It was exhilarating. I was out. Outside in the true air under a blue sky. It was more than I could ever imagine possible. Madam would have to live without me. With the change now in my pocket, I walked away from the hideous life hidden beneath a "Maginties: The Super Department Store" sign.

* * *

_This portion of the story is introduction to the heroine. I promise that we will very shortly get to Newsies(next chapter!). If you think this first chapter is very vauge, it is true. I promise it does get fleshed out later in the story._


	2. A Dangerous Type Hero

**Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own any of the Newsies. Only their movements in the story are a creation in my mind.  
A.N. This one is so short! Teaser Chapter.**

* * *

A Dangerous Type Hero

"Well, well. Would ya lookie here? Jackie-boy and his newsies talkin intellectual like. The Worlds gonna have trouble," A short boy grinned as he strut into the diner. The diner had been taken over by a ragged army of newsboys looking for a cheap meal which had been intrupted when a small boy had scrurried in moments before with a black eye and an incredoulous look. It was this that had brought the "world-famous" Spot Conlons to Manhatten. The boys look up and greet the new comer enthuastically.

"Hiya Spot, hows it rollin?" Jack greeted.

"Not too bad, but whats this news my little birds keeps chirpin? Someone's come to town to play hero. But somehow they don't quite know who or where this hero type seems to be," Spot drawled.

"We don't know well either, just somethan that we's tryin to get outta Snipes here" Jack gestured to the small boy.

"So's its Snipers that ran into that legend?" Spot asked, prompting him.

"I'm tellin you'se guys, I ran into those Delancys. They're still sore about the Strike. Oscar grabs me arms and then Morris starts pounded me. Then this boy no bigger than a mouse comes and throws Morris off. Morris and Oscar rushes the guy, but they get thrown as soon as gets near. I ain't seen nothing like it. Morris and Oscar beat it, and the boy picks me up and says one word 'OK?' I said 'yes' and then asked 'whos are you' 'I'm de thorns' the boy says and then runs off. Then you'se guys come and I'm here."

"That's all de boy said, 'I'm Dethorns' what kind of answer is dat?" Spot asked incredulous.

"I don't know Spot, but dat's de only answer I'se got" Snipeshooter sighed.

"Dat ain't good enough! We's gotta know! Know whats going on and who's think that they can save the world" Spot proclaimed.

"Ain't nothing that can do that!" Jack added.

"We know that, but I guess theys don't! What did this Dethorns look like?" Spot asked Snipes.

"Real lil' and small. It was dark. I couldn't see his face"

"Well whats his voice sound like" Jack asked irritated.

"Real thin and young, the voice was too high for someone really old" Snipeshooter said slowly.

"So... Oscar and Morris was beaten up by a lil' and small, high voiced, young boy, plus all the bullies of New York are shakin from the buzz." Spot muttered.

"Maybe his from another bourogh?" Racetrack suggested.

"Nah, I checked that out too... nobodys heard of Dethorns" Spot admitted.

"I wonder where he stays..." Jack began.


	3. A Bum Gives a Hand

**Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own any of the Newsies. Only their movements in the story are a creation in my mind.**

A Bum Lends a Hand

The outdoors does not get warmer when you get used to it. I had no where to sleep at night. I found myself camping out in alleys, on benches, in basements, whatever I could find. But I was still thrilled to be out of Canta Marinia. I had control over my own life for the first time.

When ever a cop came near, I was always shaking. I knew Madame Tally would never let me actually leave and stay gone. I was worth too much. The entire thought sickened me and I wondered how long Madame Tally would keep my escape quiet. Those who knew of Canta Marinia thought it was a great place to go, even if you weren't an orphan. I was educated, had decent food, a roof over my head, and no control over my life. It was what was expected from us because we received fair treatment. Not just anyone went to the Canta Marinia Orphanage, it was only girls and not a one was left in the orphanage after they were 18. They would disappear in the night after their grand "coming out" party. There would be those who would be excited for their 18th birthday, but as for me, I did not want to find out. Because, I knew. Poor Cecilia.

_ "Rose. Which do you think is prettier? The lavender or the green velvet?" Cecilia giggled._

_ "Lia, I think the lavender would be just ravishing!" I giggled back._

_ "Oh, I knew you were going to pick that one"_

_ "Well I can't go recommending my favorite color around. I want to wear my green dress tonight" I said and did an impression of Prissie,  
flouncing across the room._

_ "You are so selfish!" she laughed._

_ "At least I know what I am, unlike a certain girl"_

_ "Hey, not fair!"_

_ "Life doesn't have to be fair now does it?"_

_ "Cliché Queen"_

_ I just shrugged my shoulders, "I'll take what I can get" then broke out into a huge grin.  
Lia took up a pillow and starts hitting me in retaliation, breaking out into an all out pillow fight._

Tears fill my eyes as I remember Cecilia. So happy and joyful about her "coming of age," what a contrast I saw later. Her tear stained face and the painful look in her eyes will haunt me forever. "I promise. I won't let them get me" I vow to the air, "I can't let them hurt me, like they did to Lia."

"Are you okay, miss?" a voice asked. The boy was tall and dressed in his best rags, "What ya doing out here alone?"

"I'm not a girl" I stuttered trying despretely to lose this strangers interest.

"Well sure you are. Are you in trouble? Who's going to hurt ya? Who's Lia?" the boy insisted.

"None of your business" I rudely attempted again lose the attention. Attention brought cops and cops meant the end of my freedom.

"But it's my business to help those that need help. Don't ya have a place to go?"

"Sure I do. Why do you think I'm here? I just needed some air." I managed. I gotta learn how to lie!

"Miss, there ain't an apartment a good mile from here. You mean ya walked a whole mile to sit here"

"Ummm, yes" I tried again to bluff, but my voice was weak and unconvincing even to myself.

"Why wouldn't ya let me help?" This strange boy asked undetered.

"I don't know who you are." I said quietly.

"Oh, well then. The name's Bumlets. I'm a newsie for the New York Woild in Manhatten. And you are?" He said smoothly like it solved all problems.

"No one" I deadpaned with one last attempt at reflecting the help I knew I needed despertly.

"Well no one, I'se know a fella that could help ya out. If you ain't got money, then you can get some woik too"

"I am not going to sell my body!" I exclaimed horrified as the boys friendliness and helpfulness made sense in the only way I knew. You might say I didn't know many truly kind people before, or had a great impression of humanity.

"WHAT! NO I didn't meant THAT! I meant becoming a newsie. There's a newsie, Dave, he has a family. His older sister just moved out, so they's got space. You can just come met him, sell some afternoon papes. See how ya like it" Bumlets blushing furiously, just as shocked as me.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked baffled.

"Well, I'se hate to see a goil cry. And it seems to me Miss that an angel like you don't need to go through that kind of pain if I can help it" he answered in a more chiverlous manner than any rich and privelaged young man in the whole of New York.

"Thank you..." I said slowly pausing... who was this again?

"Bumlets"

"Thank you Bumlets" I said with a real smile convinced finally of his good-intentions.

* * *

"Well Snipes, I'd a wished you had seen more, but I guess that's all you can tell" Spot finally sighed.

"Sorry Spot" Snipes wisphered.

"I better be going back to Brooklyn" Spot said suddenly.

"Why don't ya stay for some lunch?" Jack asked.

"I don't…" Spot started, but suddenly interrupted by the door swinging in on him.

* * *

"Here's Tibbys" Bumlets annonnoced as we approached a diner. "Best diner in Hatten"

"Hmmm" was all I could manage to say.

As we walked into the diner, we almost ran into a boy with clear piercing blue eyes.

"I don't…" he was saying, but abruptly changed his tone and finished, "know you."

"Hey guys," yelled Bumlets.

"Hey Bum! Who's the goil?"

"Everyone this is… uh…, you never did tell me your name"

"I'm no one important" I said swiftly.

"No, you're more like an Angel" Bumlets said kind of dreamily.

My cheeks turned crimson, and I started to stutter.

"I…I…am no A..Angel"

"yeah, you are… What other being has got no name" Spot murmured. The guys added their agreements.

"I got a name" I said defensively.

"Yeah?" Spot challenged.

"It's uhm… uhhh" I suddenly realized that I had not thought of a different name or knew a name I could use safely.

"Angel" Spot said confidently.

"So Angel, where did ya run into Bumlets here?" Jack asked giving Bumlets a push.

"I was j..just sitting" I stammered. I definitely needed to figure out how to lie.

"And bawling her eyes out. I think she is in trouble" Bumlets said quickly shooting me a look.

"Bumlets!" I cried, how embarrassing!

"Hey, these guys won't hurt ya" he said.

"I just… I don't need charity!" I tried to explain and then fell back to a line.

"But you haven't had a decent meal in a while have ya" Spot shot back.

"I was…" I began.

"And you haven't had a place to lay your head either" Spot cut me off.

"I like…" I tried.

"Stop your excuses. You are going to eat right now" Spot demanded.

"Mr. Tibby, can you get this girl a coke and sandwich!" Jack called out.

"I can pay for myself" I said raising my dignity.

"Then why haven't you eaten?" Spot asked.

"Okay, just stop alright" Race cut in.

"Now, where are ya going to stay? They don't allow goils in the lodging house" Spot asked.

"Well… Klopmann might…" Jack began slowly.

"She can stay with me and my family. Sarah went to teach at that school. We have extra room now" David said quickly.

"Hey, Mouth, that ain't a bad idea" Spot brightened.

"Angel goil, this here is Davy Jacobs, the Walkin' Mouth" Bumlets introduced.

"David" he corrected while the guys all howled with laughter.

"And I'm Les!"

"My kid brother"

"I don't know. I don't like being in the way" I managed to sputter. Getting a word in edgewise with this crew was going to be tough, I had just meet these boys and they had already decided I should stay.

"I told you, we have room. And my mom would be so happy to have a girl around again."

"You don't have a better place to go" Spot confided.

"His family's real nice, Angel" Bumlets said quietly.

Under pressure from the boy I had decided to trust and a boy who oviously got his way, I caved in, "Maybe just one night. But I won't just eat your family's food and sleep in the bed for nothing."

"It's not a problem… Ya don't have to pay us" David asked sincerely.

"But I do… I can sell papers. That's what Bumlets said at least" I insisted.

"If that's what you want"

"Yeah"

"Well then lets go sell some papes" Race called.

"Do you want to sell with me?" David asked.

"Sure why not" I answered.

"Foist, a warning. Not many people sell well on there foist day" Spot said with a twinkling eye.

"Has anyone?" I asked concerned.

"Well there was this one guy, who is probably the most handsome newsie that ever lived" Spot began mischievously.

"Shut up Spot, now the other guy who sold well was better looking than that dog" Jack smirked.

"Geez, I bet ya can't guess who the idiots were" Race added.

"Uhhh, could it be Spot and Jack" I laughed.

"That would be me" Jack bowed.

"And me" Spot followed suit.

"Hey, I thought I was taking her around" Dave broke in.

"Okay, Dave lets see what ya learned." Jack said crossing his arms.

"First and foremost, Headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes" David spoke with pride.

"Oh Yeah" "Go Dave" "That's Right Davey Boy!"

"Okay…" This was a new one on me, why was it so important?

"It was the first thing taught to me. That and 'It's not lying. It's just improving the truth a little'" Dave laughed.

"Ya believe me now Dave?" Jack smirked.

"I still don't like it. Anyways, are you ready to go?" Dave asked me.

"Sure, thanks for the lunch Spot" I answered.

"Hey, no problem. I like doing a good deed once in a while." Spot said with a grin.


	4. Are you Another Jack?

"Thank you Miss, I appreciate it. Thank you sire, you should be well informed"  
  
"Not too bad, you are at least decent." David said appreciatively, "How did you pick up on it so easily?"  
  
"I used to play a word game with my friend at...uh... well we got bored a lot. So we would take something ordinary and make it sound exciting, but the rule was that it had to be based on something. We called it Newsies."  
  
"Ahhh, so this isn't really your first time."  
  
"No, I had a friend who would tell me all about the newsies. It was from him that we got the idea. He delivered papers to the ... uhhh... Well, last summer he told me all about the strike, Jack Kelly and a certain Walking Mouth."  
  
"Why can't I have a normal nickname? Don't you ever call me Mouth, or I'll make your life miserable" he said with an evil grin.  
  
"Why Mouth? What can you do?" I said slyly.  
  
"You just wait... What's the matter? Angel... Angel what's going on" the color had drained out of my face when I saw him. There was this boy who would come every week and "call" on me. He was great friend with Madame. No wonder he always gave me a sickening creepy feeling.  
  
"We need to leave... NOW!" I yelled as the boy came towards me. I could tell that he recognized me; I cursed myself for leaving my hat at Tibby's. We ran fast and far away. The wind slapping our faces as we jumped over boxes and under fences. At last we gave them the slip, but not until after the cry "I KNOW IT WAS YOU ROSE!" the hated voice filled the air.  
  
"Okay, this is too much like Jack. Don't tell me you are going to start a strike too"  
  
"No, I'm just running"  
  
"He called you Rose"  
  
"Well you didn't expect my name to be No One did you? I wish it was"  
  
"Who was he? Why was he chasing you?"  
  
"He's name is Anthony Hearst. He knows me"  
  
"Angel, if I'm going to take you home you have got to at least let me know what is going on"  
  
"This is why I don't want charity. I'm worth too much to too many greedy people"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
I sighed. "Okay, I ran away from this orphanage, Canta Marinia."  
  
"Never heard of it"  
  
"That's cause you aren't supposed to. Only the very rich, or those that work at the orphanage know about it"  
  
"Did they mistreat you? Why do they want an orphan back so bad?" He wasn't going to make this easy or let anything go. "It's not a normal orphanage. I was well fed, well housed, well groomed, and well educated. But, because of it, they expect s..somthing h..h..orrible! ... Cec...Cec... Cecilia! My-y f-f-fri-end t-t-old m-me b-beffffore..." I broke down, "Th-ere is s-ssome-t-thing h-h-hhhh-orrribble"  
  
"You don't have to finish," he said quickly, "I don't need to know."  
  
"But they won't stop looking for me to bring me back" I finished managing to control the sobs.  
  
"They may not have physically hurt you, but you are definitely not unscarred. I will protect you"  
  
"I don't nneed pprotection. Just... Please...Just... Don't tell the others. People don't understand... Jimmy didn't"  
  
"It's alright... come on, we'll stop by Tibby's to get Les and tell the guys that you have sold all of your papes. You did as well as Jack and Spot. You are doing great." 


	5. Poker Face

"Hey guys, met the third newsie to sell out on their foist day" Dave announced as we walked into the lodging house front room. "Or at least the ones you didn't drop on the ground as you ran," he added in a murmur to me.  
  
"What?! Hey Angel you must be divine!" Someone shouted with their own riotous laughter.  
  
"It was nothing... just playing a game" I said blushing.  
  
"What?" Bumlets asked, confusion clouding his eyes.  
  
"I'll explain later" I told him.  
  
"So, Jack how did Les behave?" David asked Jack, who was lounging in a couch shooting paper balls at Race.  
  
"Like a true little urchin, nothing but the best."  
  
"Very funny"  
  
"We are going to start up a poker game. You in David?" Race asked.  
  
"Nah, I have to get sleepy head home."  
  
"Do ya wanna stay Angel?"  
  
"Yeah, I could walk ya to Dave's place later" Spot added.  
  
"Or you could probably spend the night, there's an extra bunk under mine." Bumlets said softly.  
  
"Thanks guys, I don't want to go to David's until I know his parents are okay with me bunking there." I answered, relieved.  
  
"You don't have to wait" Dave said.  
  
"I just don't feel right barging in on them" I insisted.  
  
"How about I take Les home and ask my parents and then come get you?"  
  
"And stay for a little poker?" Race piped.  
  
"Sure why not?"  
  
"Alright, see you later Davy"  
  
"I'll be back Angel" David said walking a very tired and annoyed Les out the door.  
  
"Go before ya mudder gets mad" Spot yelled after him.  
  
We then broke out into a high spirited poker game, or rather I played one hand and then watched the poker game. I lost miserably. The boys bantered and laughed harder and truer then anyone I had ever met. My life had been so fake! All the girls cared about was who came to see who and the coming of the 18th birthday. Everything else was trivial. It was all about how much we were worth. I could hear the voices of my roommates' droll.  
  
_"Rose, I see that your dashing man has come again" Prissie drawled.  
  
"Why are you so rude to him dear?" chirped up Lizzy.  
  
"I would give anything for him to kiss me" Prissie sighed.  
  
"Dear, oh dearie don't cry. It should be a sure thing on your  
birthday. I wonder how much?" Lizzy said absent mindly. It threw me  
for a whirlwind! They KNEW and they didn't care even!  
  
"How do you know?" I gasped.  
  
"You weren't the only one who talked to poor Celilia. She was always  
a silly thing. No wonder she was only 100 dollars."  
  
"You think this is alright?!" I sputtered astounded. Surely they  
weren't serious!  
  
"What else is there to life? Not everyone was educated like you and  
not everyone is as lucky as you either"  
  
"Next time Rose, let him kiss you. I want to know what it's like. He  
won't give a look at any of us."  
  
"I saw you throwing him glances"  
  
"Well, I don't know why he persists on Rose when so many others would  
let him do whatever..." It was then I realized I had to leave. There  
was no one left to understand or care what happened to me.  
_  
_Horror filled me and I cried out, "NOOOOO!"  
  
_"Angel, Angelface!" Spot yelled waving his hand in front of my face.  
  
"Wha..." I started  
  
"Hey, you weren't looking so good, pale as a ghost. Where were you?"  
  
"I uh... just remembering my past"  
  
"Yeah, we've all got those"  
  
"I just wasn't prepared"  
  
"Why do you think we laugh and gamble so hard? It is the best way to keep it off. You didn't think you are the only one with problems. The only one who's haunted. We laugh harder and talk louder than anyone. Come on, let's forget."  
  
"Hey guys!" Shout David walking in.  
  
"Mouth! Good to see ya" "Davey!" "Davey Boy"  
  
"Good news, not only are my parents okay with it; they are ecstatic."  
  
"Are you sure?" I said nervously.  
  
"I know my family, it is better than sure"  
  
"Any sign and I'm out of there"  
  
"Don't worry there won't be"  
  
"So are we going to play poker Dave?" Race popped in.  
  
"Why aren't you guys letting Angel play?" David said as the circle closed up to include Dave.  
  
"She don't wanna...Bad Poker Face" Race said with a pitiful mocking face.  
  
"Race!" I exclaimed then grinned, "He's right."  
  
"Hey Dave, Angel wasn't lookin so good just a second ago. I'm worried about her" I heard Spot tell David in a low tone.  
  
The game went back into full swing. Only this time I let myself become part of the action and Spot finally quit fussing over me. I laughed as hard as anyone else that night and listened to their stories. I also learned a thing or two from watching them play. On what kind of people they were and what worried them.  
  
"Well I'm beat, are you ready to go Ang?"  
  
"Sure," I answered mid yawn.  
  
"Hey, I'll goes with ya. I have to get back to Brooklyn. Jacky boy let me know if ya hear anymore about this hero. Don't let me boirds be quicker then you"  
  
"Same here Spot, same here" Jack answered the Brooklynite.  
  
"Hero?" I asked timidly as we walked out of the lodging house.  
  
"Yeah, we'se got a mystery on our hands"  
  
"There is this boy who seems to show up when ever people need help. Half the bullies in New York are scared" David explained.  
  
"They ain't just scared. They'se quaking! Anyone who can do that needs to be seen to. Allie or Enemy. I would like to know this 'de thorns.'" Spot muttered.  
  
"The Thorns?" I asked, incredously.  
  
"Nah, DE Thorns. It's what he calls himself to these kids he saves."  
  
"I wonder if DEThorns knows that everyone is talking about him" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, could it really be.  
  
"He must" David said matter of factly.  
  
"Angelface, been nice meeting ya. If ya ever need help, come to Brooklyn and ask for me, Spot Colon."  
  
"Thanks Spot"  
  
"See ya later Dave"  
  
"Bye Spot!"  
  
After Spot left, it got quickly quiet. It settled in quickly, like a thick heavy blanket. I glanced awkwardly over at David and realized that Madame would be HORRIFIED. Just like that in capital letters. To be walking with a boy, alone, at night; and him not owning a single mansion. I giggled in spite of myself. David looked over at me with a grin, our eyes locked. I quickly broke contact. "What are you doing?!" I asked myself horrified, "He's a boy!" It was then a cry rose in the darkness. A young voice, "Please, Please, don't hurt me!"  
  
We looked at each other and then ran towards the voice. 


	6. Morals

I never could stand sitting by when others needed help. Maybe it was because I wasn't brought up in the orphanage from before I could remember. I remember rightly enough that there was a life beyond the walls, I used to live there. With my mother and father and kindly aunt, me and my sister and our cousin played in the back garden. I lived there the first eleven years of my life, my parents even sent me to the local school. Don't even think you are more important then the next fellow and never fail to lend your hand. These were the mottos of my mother, and we were all taught that. I never considered anything bad could happen, but of course it did. We had come back from the cinema and it was late, later than we usually were allowed up but it was a special treat. We made it into the front hall when we heard creaking, the grownups told us to hide. In a matter of seconds, three shots rang out with three dull thuds... bodies hitting the floor. I had gotten the younger two inside but I was still out, I quickly closed the door to keep them from finding my only family. From the darkness a patchy shape formed, the man grinned a wicked smile. "Their Daughter," and from behind someone knocked me unconscious. When I woke, the police were all over the house and I saw the three dead bodies. "Kanna, Beth" I mumbled. The doctor looked at me strangely, "Who?" "The closet, my sister" I said coming closer to reality. "There is no one else here dear," It was then that I dedicated myself to my mother's principles and to find out how to even the score. 


	7. A Mary Sueish Fight & Family Affairs

In the rush of running, I mumbled "for mother." Then, me and Dave quickly turn into the alleyway. Two large guys against one small kid, my blood was up.  
  
"Well, well lookie here, it's Davey boy and no Jack around to save him. Whose the little girl Davey? No one special to ya I hope." One of them said coming close to me and grabbing my arm.  
  
"Let her go" David said slowly.  
  
"We were lookin to make ya worried, but nevah expected ya to bring us somethin to help"  
  
"I said Let her go"  
  
"After she gives me a kiss"  
  
"A big strong guy like you?" I said batting my eyes, "I don't think so." I flipped him over my head. At that moment the face of the other drains, he reaches for the other.  
  
"Come on Morris, it's HIS twin! Let's get out of here!"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, who are you?"  
  
"Just call her the Thorns"  
  
I gasped. He knows! Well I guess he would figure it out, it was pretty obvious.  
  
"What did you tell that kid?"  
  
"You are Thorns aren't you, the hero Spot was talking about"  
  
"I'm not trying to be a hero"  
  
"To that kid you were"  
  
"How did you figure it out?"  
  
"Oh come on! The Delancy brothers might have figured you had a twin brother, but you haven't said a word about him. Besides, Rose and her thorns? It's a dead giveaway when you know your real name."  
  
"You won't tell anyone?"  
  
"Spot is bound to find out"  
  
"But you won't tell anyone?"  
  
"No, not if you don't want me to"  
  
"Please, I don't."  
  
"Then I won't" he said simply.  
  
We walked into the night and on to...home.

...............................................................................................................................................

The next day was bright and beautiful and TOO early. It was the best sleep that I had since Cecilia came back to the orphanage. He had been right; his parents were all but overjoyed. It seemed that they really missed their daughter. I tried to find out what had happened to her. Why she had left a family that adored her? Not much was said, and I had the feeling that I was not to know…. at least for now. I helped Mrs. Jacobs with breakfast while Mr. Jacobs, the eternal optimist, told them about a possible job. David had this look on his face, like someone who has had to face the facts and doesn't believe a word said, but he didn't say anything. He just smiled at his father, "Good, dad. That's good."

I think Mrs. Jacobs was a little horrified that I put on pants and hid my hair under my hat.

"But dear, your hair is so pretty. Why would you hide it?" What could I say? How could I tell her the truth? Besides, she was talking about MY hair, I more thought that my hair was like a battle zone.

"It keeps it out of my way, habit I guess," I shrugged.

"Don't hide your soul with it," she warned. What? What was she really talking about it? Les came yawning into the room and morning bustled onward.

"Let's go sell!" Les yowled with excitement.

"Alright, alright. We will see you tonight. Love you." David answered hugging his mom and clasping his father's hand. The look in his father's eye, Mr. Jacobs seemed to be shining with feeling. _Thank you, it hurts me so much that you have to sacrifice yourself._

"Ready Ang?" Dave startled me out of thought. Did I really see that?

"Uh, yeah. Thank you so much Mr. & Mrs. Jacobs, I really appreciate what you are doing for me."

"Dear, you can stop thanking us, once was enough. And _Please_ call us Mayer and Ester, we are friends now."

"Thank you," I said softly as we left the apartment.


	8. Race's Crazy Ideas and Meeting the Kid

"So, how was last night?" Race asked me as David greeted Jack.  
  
"Uh, great." I said confused.  
  
"REALLY?" Race said with a huge smile.  
  
"yeah..." Now I really didn't know what I got myself into.  
  
"So you and Davey really spent some "great" time together?"  
  
"WHAT?!" I was about ready to murder him "What ARE you talking about?"  
  
"Well, the way he looks at you is pathetic."  
  
"What are you trying to pull? We are ONLY friends." I said.  
  
"Sure... maybe my baby sister would believe it." He smirk even larger, "It seems to me that you both would enjoy yourselves... unless there is another guy."  
  
My heart almost stopped. Did he know about me? Did he know about Hearst's chase yesterday? I calmed down and then abruptly left him with a glare. There is no reason to take that kind of abuse.

...................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Hey Dave, come over here" Race yelled.  
  
"Yeah Race?" asked David.  
  
"So, you and Angel, loveboids or something?"  
  
"You need to get a life," Dave said blushing  
  
"I'm lookin. Meanwhile, you live yours."  
  
"Are you okay Race?"  
  
"Yeah, Dave. But you can't seem to keep your eyes off that goil."  
  
"I... I... am not... I mean I can."  
  
"Sure Dave, sure," he said rollin his eyes  
  
"Besides, she would never... "  
  
"Yah, don't know that. Just remember, you ain't the only guy in her life." He patted Dave on the shoulder and nodded his head towards a dreamy Bumlets, "You ain't the only."

................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Hey Angel," Bumlets said walking up to me.  
  
"Why hey Bumlets!"  
  
"You look better for some sleep."  
  
"Did I really look that bad?"  
  
"OH Horrible," he said winkingly, "So are you selling with David again?"  
  
"I don't know..." I said looking back over at him talking to Race.  
  
"Would you sell with me then? I know I am not 'dashing' Dave, but I did meet you first!"  
  
"I don't know what you mean. He just let me stay with his family. I would LOVE to sell with you."  
  
"Do you really mean it?" He said suddenly smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Bumlets smiled even wider  
  
"Well lets get our papes and go!"  
  
Laughing I said, "The gates haven't opened yet."  
  
"When they do, we're there!"  
  
"Hey Angel, there's someone ya need to met!" Jack said waving a hand to me.  
  
I left Bumlets and walked over to Jack who was gesturing for me to come over.  
  
"This here is Kid Blink, he weren't there yesterday." Jack said acknowledging a tall sandy blonde boy to his left. He smiled a lopsided grin at me while I wondered why he wore that eye patch.  
  
"Hey Kid," I said warmly.  
  
"This here is Angel, the 'goil with no name'" Jack said turning to Kid.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya, No name." He continued with his infuriating smile.  
  
"I prefer Angel if you don't mind," I said with a shy smirk back.  
  
"Well that's a change, I thought you'd rather be an unnamed girl than an Angel." David bantered.  
  
"Well, a girl gets used to good treatment." I said warming up.  
  
"Come on Angel, its time for our papes. She's sellin wid me, Dave, all right?" Bumlets interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, why would I care?" David answered with a blush  
  
I looked over my shoulder; I could almost swear that he was watching me leave...


	9. Selling with Bumlets

First of all, Bumlets was a lot of fun. No sooner would we sell a paper to someone and they were two feet away, then Bumlets would crack a joke about their clothes or manners. I laughed so hard tears came to my eyes. I felt guilty that we were making fun of these people, but... not for long. I am stressed out, and I am not going to care.  
  
"Look, Ang,... 'I am not in the right disposition to look down at my shoes today, so no papers, no papers'," Bumlets swaggered, scrunching his nose with distain. After a prissy woman rushed by us, with a sideways look.  
  
"Bumlets!" I screeched, "Quiet, she might hear you!"  
  
"Who cares, she knows, so why pretend?" He asked, cocking his head, he had his Besides, you know you are enjoying this the tinkle in his eye look.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you one way or the other," I said enjoying being coy.  
  
"One day I am going to make you give a straight answer," he threatened.  
  
"One day is not this day," I said and spun off to sell to a nice old man. I barely managed to thank him, when Bumlets grabbed my arm and pulled me off to run. "What's the matter?" I gasped.  
  
"Later! Just RUN!" was his only answer. So once again I was running in the streets of New York.  
  
"I can't make this a habit," I thought. Bumlets finally pulled into a doorway and we caught our breath. "Well?" I asked.  
  
"There was this looney starin at you, like he had seen a ghost or somethin.... Then he called a cop over and pointed at you. It was time to book it!" He panted, wiping sweat off his brow. "So, maybe you could explain? Any reason for someone to run after you?"  
  
"I ran away, that is about all there is to it." I shrugged. Did I dare even try to explain what went on, I don't think I could ever explain it. Besides, it wasn't anything that I wanted to involve them all in.  
  
"Does your mudder miss you?"  
  
"I no, I don't think so... If you are talking about my real mom, she died in a robbery along with my father. If you are talking about the woman who 'took care of me,' I guess so...in a way. But nothing is worth going back." I said slowly, trying to keep back my tears with a reminder of how mad I was, "I am an orphan. Not all cruelty can be seen, they were taking away my choices in the orphanage. That is why I left, I couldn't live."  
  
"So who do you think this guy was?"  
  
"Was he young or old?" I answered with a shrug.  
  
"Definitely old," he said, "His clothes were nothing special either."  
  
"It was probably Jerry, he was the hired warden for the orphanage."  
  
"Warden?!"  
  
"Well, I guess more like a guardsmen. But, he was more there to keep us in then anyone out." I said, no longer keeping tears back. Bumlets put his arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Well Angel, I won't let anyone bring you back... never." He promised.  
  
"Thanks Bumlets, Thank you." I wonder if I could ever believe that. 


	10. Into the Dragon's Lair

In the Dragon's Lair  
  
"Madame, there is someone to see you," a straight laced woman with a tight brown bun announced in the room.  
  
"Debra who is it?" The slightly graying woman answered, looking up momentarily from the stacks and stacks of forms and papers. There was a party to be planned in less than a month, and mountains of work always ensued before hand.  
  
"A Mister Hearst, I believe. He says it is very urgent." The woman said with a slight emphasis on the name. This one was not to be toyed with was its clear message.  
  
"Hearst... hmmm, show him in Debra." The gray woman said indifferently, sweeping her arm to the side. Only the tapping of her fingers on the desk displayed her pent up nervousness. She had thought her runaway would have been found by now, how many runaways were groomed by her? One. She should stand out like a sore thumb. And now she was still gone, and that bratty Hearst had come. It was never a good idea to tell clients that there was a problem. "Drat!" she thought, "She has to be in the city! I have had even station and road out watched. Where could she be?!"  
  
"Madame Tally," A young man in a crisp suit and briefcase spoke in clean straight tones, "I have come in regards to Miss Leywen."  
  
"Mister Hearst, please sit. I am afraid that she is indisposed. A visit can not possibly be arranged." The Madame spoke in smooth lie.  
  
"Madame, I know she is not in this institution. I did not come to play games. I saw her not two hours ago selling newspapers with a common street trash." He spoke quickly and forcefully. "One way too close to her too," he thought menacingly.  
  
"Two hours! Where?! Jerry! Come quick!" Madame quickly rose and shouted.  
  
"It's too late, I lost her. That boy she was with found some hiding place for her or something." He growled. "The point is that I want to know what happened and what is being done about it."  
  
"I don't know how she got out. I hadn't realized that that silly Cecilia had talked to her. But, it seems like she filled her friend with basely horrors for the spite of it! We only found her bed unslept in a week ago," the gray woman trying desperately to explain.  
  
"A week! She has been gone for a week, and you have not found her yet?!"  
  
"I've discreetly alerted the police and got in touch with the borders... Of course now that you have seen her, we know for sure that she is still in town."  
  
"Madame, I feel like you have handled this situation most inadeptly. To think of that butterfly out in the city! Chills! I have Chills, Madame." He spoke fervently, "I most definitely have to take care of this myself. A week in the hands of those boys, she must be utterly confused and vulgarized."  
  
"I shall keep you informed, if we find Miss Leywen." Madame said meekly.  
  
"And I shall keep you informed, when I find Miss Leywen." And with that, he stalked out the door.  
  
"Debra! The situation has gotten out of control, get me in touch with Wisely."  
  
"Yes, Madame." And the Madame Tally was left alone with thoughts of a certain well bred girl who she would love to drag down.  
  
Reviews?????? It never hurts.... 


	11. Secerts Revealed

"Maybe we should get ya into another line of work Angel. There seems to be a lot of people that run into youse." Jack laughed.  
  
"Jack's right," David said earnestly, "I can't believe you are laughing! This is serious!"  
  
I just sat there open mouthed. Okay, so maybe 3 out of 5 days running away from cops was not a great record. But I was still free wasn't I?  
  
"The last time was too much. If I hadn't come along, you would have been gone before you could blink!" David continued with passion.  
  
"I didn't mean to leave her alone!" Bumlets burst out.  
  
"No one is blaming you Bum," I said softly.  
  
"But you could have been just a little more careful..." David trailed off and blushed, "I mean, no of course, no one is blaming you. I'm sorry Bumlets." His eyes were locked on mine.  
  
"Dave, would ya please stop staring at Ang like she was gonna fly away. She ain't goin nowheres. Oggle when ya got downtime." Spot said walking up to the group and hitting Dave upside the head.  
  
"Spot, where did ya come from?" Jack asked.  
  
"Brooklyn, Brain. As to why I've come, well, it's gotta do with Angel here. It seems she has another name. Dontcha kid?" Spot smirked.  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean Spot," I said confused, shrinking inside. How well did I know this boy anyways?  
  
"Ya don't? Yeah, ya do," he said simply and quickly lunged at me. I reacted faster than I could think. I threw Spot off me, and spun around on the defense.  
  
"Angel? Where did ya learn that?" Jack asked slowly.  
  
"From a friend of mine, from the past..." I whispered.  
  
"Boys, met Dethrons." Spot answered.  
  
"Is this true?" Bumlets asked incredulously.  
  
"Well I guess I can't hide it now. Only I meant it to be the Thorns, not any Dethrons stuff." I said with a grin.  
  
"You bested the bullies of New York?" Jack asked with a look of terror.  
  
"It was mostly luck. They didn't see me coming. They didn't know my little tricks, they are all defensive." I said apologetically.  
  
"It don't matter Ang... or Thorns... or whatever. Ya still did it. And, ya just flung Spot like a doll. Is this why ya are such a hot commodity?" Jack said seriously.  
  
"No, that is for money reasons. If you want to know, I am worth a lot of money to quite a few people." I explained stoney voiced, "I was pretty careful to not be too obvious. I was on the run."  
  
"Not the last time," Dave said suddenly, "That's how Spot found out, huh? One of your little birds?"  
  
"That's right Dave. Ya got to be more careful, Thorns. From one leader to another."  
  
"Me? A leader?" I scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, you. You are a notable in the Newsie woild now. Ya can never be a common newsgoil again. I guess ya never was." He said seriously.  
  
"Well, that settles one question. You need a new line of work Angel." David said quickly.  
  
"Heroes attract danger Thorns. Heroines even more. But, Mouth, ya are wrong. Didn't she just prove she can take care of herself? That is still her choice." Spot answered.  
  
"Let's get some papes!" I cried. Well it wasn't what I wanted, but at least that part of my life doesn't have to be in the dark anymore. 


	12. Worried Dave and Sinister Shadows

Later that night, me and Dave walked back to the apartment.  
  
"Rose, I'm sorry if I have been a little edgy lately. But, you know the richest boy in New York won't be just waiting around for you to decide to go back. He's going to do something. That last time, they were looking for you Rose. I don't know what I would do if one day you just disappeared." David said softly.  
  
"Mouth," I grinned, "It takes a lot to drive me away. The other boys now all see me as some invincible force. Why won't you? I am not stupid."  
  
"Did I ever call you stupid?" He smiled a half smile.  
  
"No, but I believe that is pretty close. Dave, here's the deal. People were looking for me since before I met you. I mean how could they not, I was the "apple of Tally's eye"" I laughed cynically.  
  
"Why do you mean so much to someone who hated you?"  
  
"Because I am a heiress. It seems to smooth all relationships into incredibly boring and proper reverent existence. Madame uses a "dowery system," to place her girls with husbands. We only met those with significant incomes. To prove that they have an income, a "visiting price" is paid each time. Then, Madame "chooses" the girl's bridegroom from those who "prove their love" by the amount of money they are willing to part with." I said laughing harder.  
  
"So that is why you ran away?"  
  
"Yes, and you want to know the funniest part? I was EXCITED! Oh yes, I wanted it all picked out and arranged to have a lovely husband. I WANTED to be 'sold to the highest bidder'! I live in anticipation for the fateful day, at least I did. That's when my friend, Ceclia, she ran to the Madame for help. It turns out, there was no fairytale. All I could see was the blood on her face. All I could hear was the cool voice of the Madame calling not the hospital but the husband! How could I be so stupid! At first, I thought I would find Ceclia. But nowww... oh now, I am only concerned with staying untouched." I raved. Angry at the world, at Madame, at men. I growled along with a face full of bitterness and finally crumbling to the ground.  
  
I lay on the ground sobbing. I felt David's arms go around me, holding me. I just went on sobbing. Crying out tears of shame and guilt. I cried until I couldn't see straight. At last, I stopped. We sat there for a while yet when he whispered, "Better?"  
  
I looked up at his face, and smiled.

...............................................................................................................................................  
  
Lying in bed that night, I thought about David. He had been so close. I could have felt his breath on my face. I was safe. I could just melt into him. Fall into those eyes so like cliff edges. I had pulled back. This was no time to do something stupid. All night, I thought about the kiss that had hung in the air, unkissed, unheard. The sun rose in my open eyes. If only... and then I sighed. How could he be interested in someone constantly in trouble? Someone who is known by her thorns?  
  
I rose to get ready for another day of selling papes. It felt like I was apart of a family again. I wasn't going to ruin it.

................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Dave, have ya done anything yet?" Race asked the next morning. "What's it been? A couple weeks? And you still look at her with this pathetic look. What are ya thinking?"  
  
"Nothing." David responded.  
  
"Nothing? That's right. Do I have to tell you twice? There are others who will gladly jump in, maybe even Brooklyn? Are you gonna let that happen?"  
  
"Race, she's an heiress! What's a girl like that got for a guy like me? I'm just a brother."  
  
"If that's how you want it, then that's how it goes Dave. Just don't break her heart in the process." Race added cryptically.

...............................................................................................................................................  
  
In another part of the city in a darkened room, two shadows walked in, sinister large forms that set the form in the large cushioned chair to planning victory. Clearing his throat, the polished voice asked, "Are you the ones called Oscar and Morris?"

_Yes, I am evil... and I can leave it here... the basics of course are borrowed from Disney, the rest is borrowed from my brain on loan. FYI... for those who read before this post I have put a chapter between The Finding and Poker Face to explain a few things. And as always... Reviews can't hurt._

_TheAngryPrincess13 I will keep you in mind if such a spot.. he he.. opens up, don't worry, spot will not be falling for Rose at least. But I will be going back and forth between Dave and Bum. Thanks for reviewing._


	13. Old Friends and a Chat

The day started out light and lively, the best of New York mornings. I lay still as I let the sun warm my skin. Delicious day, one for action! With that, I sprung from bed and got ready for the day as I had this past week. I went out to the kitchen and was surprised not to see David already up.

"Ester, where is David?" I asked Mrs. Jacobs.

"About an hour ago, that nice Colons boy came by and they went off to take care of something. Told you not to wait up for them, didn't know how long it would take." She calmly replied.

"Hmmm..." I mumbled.

It struck me as odd. What could have Brooklyn have wanted with Dave? And why was I not invited along? Furthermore, when did Colons become _nice_? I stifled a laugh at this last thought, and then taking my cue from the morning, I set off on the adventures promised to me by the morning sun.

No sooner had I reached the street when I heard my name being yelled.

"ROSE!" the cry echoed, it's tone nearly tearing my heart apart. It couldn't be her! But that voice, it is so familiar. It froze me right there on the pavement. Before another thought went through my mine, warm arms circled me and hugged me fiercely. I could harldly help the tears from falling down my face.

"Cecilia," I breathed, my face beaming.

.....................................................................................................

"Mouth, is there anyway you could tell that goil of yours she is walking on fire?" Spot spoke evenly when the walked out from the apartment complex. David was taken aback. This was not what he had been expecting. When Spot showed up with a serious scowl on his face and said he needed to talk about Angel with him, he had been convinced Spot was going to warn him off Angel. Now, all he heard was "that goil of yours." Could she ever be his? Would she even consider it?

"S..She's not my girl," David managed to get out.

"That's not the point. The point is she is in danger, big danger." Spot continued sweeping aside all of Dave's thoughts.

"That is what I've been trying to tell her," David said seriously, "Why haven't you backed me up?"

"I couldn't do that. She's Thorns, wouldn't listen to a word I said."

"And what makes you think she cares about what I think?" Dave asked stunned.

"Have ya told her bout your sister, Sarah?" Spot asked quietly. Then seeing Dave's face paleing, "I guess not. You might wanna before."

"Before what?" said Dave.

"Before it's too late. I know you care about her, any fool could see it. So listen to me now. She is in more danger than she knows. I've heard rumors of some big wig visiting some old friends of ours. Now if you ain't gonna protect her then I will. Angel's gotta disappear, one way or another. If she is caught, she's goin to anyways. It's time to say goodbye."

David gave Spot a disgusted look and left. Spot just shook his head sadly after him. It was almost time, time for Angel to disappear from New York.


	14. Party News

"I've got some news!" Jack shouted happily. I twisted in my booth at Tibby's to see our glowing leader. "Tonight we celebrate! Anoder year, anoder life! Meda's agreed, so 7 sharp everyone."

Faces near me burst out happily, "What a time we'se gonna have!"

"What's the deal?" I asked curious.

"Anniversary of winning de Strike," Bumlets answered. He turned to his coke and drank enthusiastically.

"I hope you'd allowed me the pleasure of your first dance," Race turned to me and mockingly brushed off his cap to me.

"Why sure chum," I grinned.

"Ah! Lady ya cut me to the quick," Race said dramatically and mimed a stab to the heart, tongue hanging out and all. I rolled my eyes and laughed joined by everyone else. At that moment, David walks into Tibby's. He nods to Jack and then looks at me and smiles.

"Dave, there's a party at Meda's, 7 today. Be there." Jack acknowledges.

"Sure, I always love a party," Dave grinned as he slid next to me.

"Hey Jack," I called out, "Do you think I could bring a friend?"

David sat straight, as if frozen for the few next seconds.

"Uh..." Jack looked towards David as looking for a sign, not finding one he continued, "Yeah, the more the merrier, right?"

"So, who's this guy ya taken?" Bumlets asked evenly.

"What?!" I asked confused. When did friend mean guy? All I could think about was Cecilia. I had found her again and I didn't want to let her go. That hug, it was enough to get me through anything. But barely anytime had past, then she told me I had to leave, her husband was coming. When I had left her, she gave me an address that I could send her things. Well tonight she was going to have a fun time. It was the least I owed her for not keeping her safe. "Your crazy, Bums," I finished and then hurried off to invite Cecilia.

* * *

In a darkened room not far off, the same voice afforted the waiting Oscar and Morris, "So," it purred, "There is to be a party tonight where the little diamond will shine."

"And, we saw her dropping off a letter in Central Park." Morris greased.

"The little maid who's picked it up squealed, 'Tis a letter for me Mistress, the Honorable Mrs. Montague.' That was sport wasn't it Morris," Oscar grinned.

"Montague... Montague... Oh yes, that little man on Wall Street... married a friend of little Rosie, the Mrs. Montague," the voice mused. "Boys, I want you to escort Honorable Mrs. Montague to me, NOW!" When the forms of Oscar and Morris scurried out the room, the voice laughed, "Rose, Rose, Rose.... You've been a clever little imp, but now it's time to come home... to me."

The figure rose from his chair and stepped into the light. There if anyone had been there to look, they would have remarked on the strange twisted triumph that stamped the face of young Anthony Hearst.

* * *

_A.N. Thank you for all who continue to read this story... hopefully, I will find time through the school year to keep up. Don't worry, I will not be abandoning my little Rose. And of course... I don't not own hardly any of the characters only the ones which did not appear in any movie._


	15. Other News

"Rose," David quietly called. "I need... to tell you something." It had startled me; Dave usually didn't use my name. My pulse had quickened and all I could wonder was WHAT? I nodded at him to continue, afraid of what I might say.

"I need to tell you about Sarah. I've been telling everyone that she got a job as a teacher. That is... not really true. In fact Jack would be proud of my 'improving the truth' bit." David stopped, as if reaching for the right words.

"You don't need to tell me," I said quietly.

"Yes, you do need to know. Before... well that doesn't matter now. Just, I don't know what rightly happened. One night I came home, and the whole apartment was dark. I started to light some candles, when I heard a sob," Dave's eyes began to get glassy, "There in a corner... her body, curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth. I went to her and my hands were covered in blood. I don't know how she lived. Someone had beaten my sister to a pulp, but she recovered. Only, I've never heard a word from her... just that horrible sob. After recovery, she wouldn't say anything. She wouldn't eat anything. She wouldn't stop crying. My parents finally sent her to the country, hoping."

"That's horrible," I said, trying to keep myself from hugging him.

"The worst is no one knows who did it. Jack was furious. He tried and tried to get Sarah to say something. Then he searched for weeks. I searched longer. But it is hopeless, utterly hopeless and Sarah still won't say anything about it or anything to me." David ranted and slowly sunk to the floor. This time I didn't resist, I hugged him ferociously and kissed his cheek.

"We create our own hope," I said as strong as I could, "Come on, I've a party to go to and no escort... help a girl out."

"But I... hey, I thought you were bringing an 'escort' to the party," David said belwidered.

"Huh?" I answered just as bewildered.

"Your 'friend'," David said. Was that a gleam of hurt in his eyes?

"Don't be silly! My 'friend' is going to meet us there... Oh come on, it's Lia, you know Cecilia... from the orphanage. I ran into her on the street that day you and Colons had your little pow-wow." I said exasperated.

David smiled. "In that case," he bowed, "Would you Lady be so kind as to accompany me to Medda's?"

"I would love to," I said smiling. "Oh no..." I said changing color, David quickly ran to my side, "What am I going to wear?!" Dave's expression changed from his pensive mask to a huge belly laugh... I'm not sure I don't feel a little hurt by that, but it is so nice to hear him laugh. Spot was right laughter cures everything.

_A.N. I know... short chappy, but the emotional load of this chapter seemed to outweigh the amount of words. Let's just look forward to Rose trying to find a dress! And what will be our favorite boys reaction be? I promise the end is coming and I will not end until it is the end. _


	16. Gifts of the Heart

**And Now, the Continuing Saga of Rose/Angel/Thorns and David/Davey/Mouth. Will they ever tell each other how they feel? Will another steal her heart away from our sweet guy? And What is the "richest boy in New York" going to do about runaway "girlfriend"? Read this chapter and the ones to follow to find out. **_Of course I own only the things that you don't recognize from that wonderful movie the Newsies. And you know, reviews are always appriecated._

* * *

Although David laughed at me, it still remained a serious problem. This was my chance. If there were fates writing my life, this was the proof of it. It's my one chance to shine as a woman and not like some tough thug, Thorns.

Now I will tell the truth, I know that I must be somewhat pretty. But all in all, I rather would like to think my personality outshines my outsides, so I have never paid particular attention to them. Of course, at the orphanage I was always "at my best." And now, I felt like wowing the guys. This only required a dress. And here is the problem, I don't have one.

"Mouth! This really is a problem," I said crossing my arms.

He just laughed harder. So I left him to seek advice from someone who could understand the dilemma, his mother. But before I could get out, "I need help." She breezed on like she knew what was in my head.

"I've already heard about the party," she said soft and sweetly, "And here is a gift, a gift of true friendship." Then she handed me a plainly wrapped package.

"Please... Let me give you something in return," I said confused.

"Nonsense girl, it's a gift," She smiled.

I unwrapped the brown paper, and inside was a simple pink dress. As I looked at this dress, I realized no dress had ever looked so beautiful before.

"What did I do to deserve such a present?" I ask.

"By being a part of our family when we needed you," was her simple answer.

My eyes filled and brimmed over, "But I needed you," I whispered and hugged her.

* * *

Later, she helped me fix my hair as if I was her own daughter. I wondered how she could let a stranger into her daughter's place. Suddenly, it occurred to me that something was not quite right.

"Ester, how did you hear about the party? We've all been sellin' all afternoon," I put to her.

"Well, I must confess, that nice Colons boy came by to tell me. He seemed to think you might have nothing to wear." She said blushing. What she didn't tell me was what came after that statement...

"_She's gotta look incredible or Davey will never find the courage to talk to her. And Mrs. Jacobs, it's gettin too late. She's gotta leave." Spot finished and knew Mrs. Jacobs understood._

So, in my ignorance, I chuckled over Mrs. Jacobs "nice Colons boy" yet again, and made a mental note to thank him for his fine common sense.

I put the final touches to my hair and smiled. I had given in to Mrs. Jacobs persistence to leave my hair down, or almost. My hair was only half up, leaving the long, slightly wavy, blondish, brownish hair to fall the length of my back.

"Beautiful," Mrs. Jacobs cried happily, "Finally, the girl I knew was there!"

"Thank you for all your help," I smiled to Ester, and patted the small necklace she let me borrow, or rather insisted I borrow.

I walked out of the door, and looked up to see David staring at me as if I were pretty, little, doll. He almost seemed frozen.

I nudged him and grinned, "Watch that you don't shatter, Mouth."

My comment seemed to release him, and he very smoothly offered me his arm, "Angel, you might look like your name, but you've the _mouth_ of a devil. One of these days you'll regret calling me Mouth." His mouth twisted into an ironic grin.

And just like that, we walked hand in hand to Irving Hall, jeering sweet nothings at each other.

* * *

Before me rose the colored glory and noise of the hall. Dave tightened his grip for a friendly squeeze, and even I had noticed how often his eyes lingered on me. Could Dave really think of me that way? I sighed. As we entered the room, the boys whistled, "Who's that?" and then responded, "Oh, just an Angel in disguise." And the whole room chuckled. My cheeks were burning. Race came up to me with a bow.

"Hey Davey, Angel," he said nodding to each of us, "Dave, I've got claim to foist dance with Angel here. So be a good boy and watch her from somewhere else." Dave was stuttering and blushing as Race swept me to the dance floor.

"I've got him angry now," Race said grinning.

"Angry? Dave?" I could hardly believe he'd be angry about that.

"Well frustrated and jealous at least. Believe me Angelgoil, he don't want anyone else but himself to steal your heart." Race continued.

"That's... that's just silly," I laughed and blushed.

"Is it?" Race asked raising his eyebrows.

As the first dance ended, I saw Dave walking towards me, but before he had hardly started, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Angel, you've got to dance with your sellin partner," Bumlets smiled and swept me away, "You must be the prettiest goil in New York."

"Thanks Bum, and you're the second prettiest," I laughed and he joined me.

I was swept from partner to partner when Dave finally took his turn.

"I thought I was suppose to escort you," he said lightly.

"Well, I think there are a lack of girls at this party," I said cheerily, this night was surely a lot of fun!

"Just a lack of pretty ones, you knock all their socks off," Dave complimented.

Just then, my ankles collapsed on me. Dave caught me in his arms before I could fall. "Dave, I don't think I can stand to dance another," I whined, oh yes it was a horrifying whine. But, he didn't seem to notice the whine, but promptly got me a chair.

"Are you all right?" He asked worried.

"Fine, only my feet are going to fall off," I muttered.

"Here, wait and I'll get you a drink," and he ran off. I tried to tell him I would rather sit and talk with him, but he was gone before I could move my mouth.

"Miss," A small voice quivered behind my head. I turned and found a girl around my own age, "Are you Miss Rose Lewullyn? Mrs. Montague's friend?"

"Yes, I am," I responded quickly, what had happened to Cecilia?!

"You must come quick, something's wrong with her and she's asking for you."

All other thoughts rushed out of my mind, as foolish as that is, and I hurried out with the girl to save Cecilia.


	17. The Virtuous Will Fall

_**A.N. The Virtuous Will Fall: Sorry it's been so long. I've been juggling a lot of things lately and I don't want to press the end of the story too hard or I might make my story into even worse junk than usual. I have no ownership of the Newsies and not affiliated with Disney in anyway. Thanks for all the Reviews. Please Review so I can keep the story up to par. LyxnLion**_

The Virtuous Will Fall

The night almost seemed chilly although we were in the heat of August. My feet ached every time I pounded them to the ground. If I had thought just a little more, I would have wondered at where I was going. If I had only told someone that I was leaving... but I didn't. A small twisted smile crept onto my lips, "I guess it didn't matter if I had a dress or not." The maid had nothing to tell me. She refused to tell me anything except that her mistress needed me. That was enough. I followed her through twisting streets until at last we arrived at a building that looked much like all the other buildings we've been walking by. I had no idea where I was, but one look at the building and I started getting a creepy feeling. "I wish Dave was here," my mind suddenly whispered. But ultimately, I couldn't stand the thought of Cecilia being hurt. So, I entered.

* * *

Dave came back to the empty chair and shook his head, "She shouldn't be dancing on her feet," he grumbled, "I've got to make her take a break."

He started wondering around the party, but could not find Rose. Finally, he pulled aside Jack, "Jack, Jack, JACK!" Dave finally got his attention.

"What?" Jack looked up annoyed from flirting with a red-head.

"Have you seen Angel?" Dave asked.

"What? Thorns? Haven't seen her since the last time I danced with her," Jack said winking, "Why she avoiding you?"

"I don't know, she's just gone. Who saw her last? She could be in trouble?" David went on anxiously.

"Dave, ya need to relax. She's a big goil. But Hey, Bums, when's the last time ya saw Thorn?" Jack suddenly asked a passing Bumlets.

"She was talkin to this goily, maid or somethin. I'se think they went outside," Bumlets shrugged.

"Outside?! But anyone could have seen her! When did you see her leave?" Dave exclaimed.

"Must have been a couple hours ago," Bumlets said slowly, his face draining. All the newsies within earshot stilled.

"A couple of hours," Jack said shocked, "Somethin must have happened."

David was stiff. He seemed to be crumbling inside. Then, with more conviction in his voice than the Newsies had ever heard, he said, "I'm going to find her."

* * *

Standing in the middle of the room, Cecilia was crying. Her tears ran down her cheeks and looked at me with her eyes ablaze with guilt.

"It's for the best," she whispered. "It's better for you this way." I started to go up to her, but I felt a hand grab my wrist and roughly pull me around.

"She's right, Rosie," he hissed. He pulled me closer and reach to touch my face. I tried to pull free, but he was ready and slapped my face hard. "I won't do that, dear." He said grinning.

"Cecilia!! Cecilia!! Help me!!" I cried.

She stood there and said woodenly, "There is nothing better than a husband. Be happy. It's alright."

Tears ran down my face.

"You've been very bad, my love," he whispered into my ear, "Very bad indeed, my little orphan. I'm afraid that I'll have to teach you what Madame never could." With that he punched me, kicked me, until I felt like every bone was blue and I could defend myself no longer. Every hit he yelled at me. Every kick he disgraced me. My body sagged and I gave up. I let myself fall into oblivion.

At the edge of consciousness, I heard Cecilia cry piteously, "Remember you promised."

"That's right; I'll do it all proper. She's going to Madame's and afterwards, she'll be mine forever." Anthony said with mocking politeness, "Oscar! Morris! Take our little jewel home please, Canta Marinia Orphange."

In the corner, the little maid shook with fright and left before anyone had noticed she had been there at all.


	18. Blow UP and the Maid

_**A.N. I have no ownership of the Newsies and not affiliated with Disney in anyway. Thanks for all the Reviews. Please Review so I can keep the story up to par. LyxnLion**_

Blow UP and One step closer

David was frantic. He knew in his heart that Rose was dearer to him than anyone else in the world. He knew that he loved her. Loved her since she first came into Tibby's scared out of her wits and calling herself No One. Since she looked him straight in the eyes and made his nickname sound like the most inspiring, the greatest "Mouth" there ever was. And now... Dave could almost go and punch Spot. It was like all he had said was coming true, and he had lost her forever. She had left. But he refused to let her disappear. He knew who was after her, what means he had at his disposal. But he didn't know where. Bumlets was next to him looking distracted.

"Bumlets, you didn't here where they were going? Did Angel tell you anything when you were selling together?" Dave asked Bumlets as they were walking the streets of Manhattan, hoping.

"Nah, she didn't seem so happy bout her past. So I made her laugh instead," Bumlets said wishing he had found out more about her. Feeling like it was all his fault.

"Well I wished you thought more!" Dave said bitterly.

"Maybe you should have stuck with your goil better!" Bumlets cried back.

"My Girl?! I didn't even get to dance with her hot stuff, some date," Dave exclaimed.

"Maybe there's a reason she left! Maybe she left to get away from you!!" Bumlets yelled.

Dave stood glowering. Glaring at Bumlets.

"Ya don't trust her," Bumlets continued.

"Yes I do, I just care about her," Dave said strained.

"But does she care about you?" Bumlets asked, stinging David to the heart.

"I'm going to find out," David said calmly and stalked off checking the shadows.

Bumlets stood there and sighed. Sure of David asking, and sure of how she would answer. At least she would still be his friend... If they ever found her.

* * *

Days past and the Newsies were getting desperate for news. No one had seen Thorns since the night of the party. Then one day, a meek woman dressed in a humble maid's uniform can up to one of the boys standing by ol' Horce Green.

"Did you know Miss Rose Luelwyn?" She said faintly.

The boy turned his bright eyes to her, placed his cane in his belt, swept off his cap, and said, "I might and I might not. I knows lots of goils in the city. Why do ya want to find her?"

"I don't want to find her. She was...kidnapped. She used to live with the Newsies so I thought, that maybe, you'd know her." She stumbled.

"Wait, when was she kidnapped?" Spot said impatiently.

"Oh, three days ago, I came and got her from a party," She said trembling. Spot lit with excitement and grabbed her arm.

"Come with me! Theirs someone who needs to hear this!" and Spot dragged her down the street to the section of town David was looking, desperate.


	19. The Hurting and I am Home

**_A.N. Sorry for the long wait, school work doesn't seem to play fair. So, as a bonus to those who have been patient, an extra long 2 chapter update. The end is making it's way here, so the going is getting a little slow. Thanks for all your support. I have no ownership of the Newsies and not affiliated with Disney in anyway. Thanks for all the Reviews. Please Review so I can keep the story up to par. LyxnLion_**

The Hurting

I lay in a huddle on the floor of a wagon when I woke up, sobbing. My dress was dirty and torn, my hair tangled. I could taste blood in my mouth. I pushed myself up only for my vision to start clouding and I fell back down. I had to escape. I had to make it back to ... to... to David.

My head ached, and the wagon jarred my bones, but I had to escape, I had to escape. I knew what would happen when I got back to the orphanage. I also knew the reason he let me go. He wanted me humiliated. I had defied him, and now I had to pay. I wasn't foolish enough to think that one beating was all that was in store for me.

Oh, I hurt so bad, so bad. Never had I been so miserable. Never was I so much of a baby. To think that I had been so happy merely hours ago, or at least I think it was only hours ago. I knew he hadn't ever cared for me. I knew that he would never let me leave him. I had to escape, I had to escape. David was going to be upset. David was going to be angry. I had been such a fool! I had been so independent when I knew I needed David. I need David.

I fought once again to my knees shaking away the faintness. Then slowly I crept to the side of the wagon, rolling through the dark New York night. One hand, one foot, one hand, one foot, until I was only a hand from the edged when the wagon was rocked by a pothole and I was flung back to where I started. My eyes burned with pain and frustration. I had to give up. I could hear him smirking in my ears. And before I knew it, I saw my life folded out in front of me. Day after day a smiling prisoner. Night after night a sobbing captive. At the best, a sparkling like as a golorified doll. At the worst, a slave. To me, either was death. I could feel the chains of my old life already binding me. I felt powerless. Thorns has died, Angel has left, Rose has wilted. What would happen when he found out about David? The thought horrified me. I knew it would only be a matter of time. I had to..

"I have to," I whispered and gritted my teeth making for the side in a burst of energy. I reached for the edge, pulled myself up, and out I fell...

* * *

"You what?!" David cried in horror. The little maid burst into tears. They were sitting in the parlor of the lodging house a group of excited Newisies circled around, but silent excepting Dave.

"I didn't mean no harm sir, I didn't mean no harm," she gasped.

"Mouth, ya wanna hear what she's got to say or don't ya?" Spot shot him an irritated look.

"Look, I'm sorry... but you don't know how much... I mean... I shouldn't have yelled," David bumbled out an apology.

"It's alright sir, I know I've done wrong. I feel so bad especially when I saw what happened to her and the Missus just standing there like stone," the maid sobbed.

"What do you mean what happened to her?" David asked sharply.

"Davey, how bout I ask the questions? huh?" Spot demanded and David could only acquiesce.

"Oh alright, but we've got to hurry," David said impatiently.

"I know Dave. Okay, so tell me... what's your name goily?"

"Martha," she said softly.

"Martha, that's a nice name. Okay, so tell me Martha, ya got Thorns out of the party and brought her where?"

"To the old Journal building, down by the docks," she replied, "I started feeling bad, but the Missus has always been ever so kind to me and she's such a sad creature."

"It's alright Martha, now... what happened when ya both got in there?" Spot continued calmly.

"The Missus was standing there, sobbing. I wondered what was wrong with her and felt relief that now Miss Rose could help her."

"Wait, I'm confused. Who is Miss Rose?" Jack asked.

"Ya a dope. That's Angel's real name. Ya didn't believe the No Name thing did ya?" Bumlets answered. "But what I wanna know is why this Missus wanted to see her, how'd she know her?"

"The... the Missus is a dear old friend of Miss Rose. She told me they went to school together that they were like sisters." Martha quivered.

"It's alright now, Martha, what happened next?" Spot prompted her.

"Miss Rose was moving like she was goin' to comfort the Missus, but then Mr. Hearst comes from the shadows like he's been there forever and grabs her."

"The sick ol' man!" Bumlets crows.

"T'isn't the old Mr. Hearst, but his son, young Mr. Anthony Hearst. He came and talk to her saying she had been very bad. Miss Rose cried out to the Missus, but the Missus she just cried and sobbed and said something like this was for the best. That a girl needs a husband." The Newsies drew in a collective breath, but remained silent, "Then young Mr. Hearst, he starts calling her his love and his jewel and his orphan while he hits and kicks and slaps her. The Missus just stood there, just stood there, like she was a wood statue. Her tears had stopped and she was looking like she was blind. Her friend her sister was lying on the ground barely conscienous while young Mr. Hearst goes on and on about the life he has in store for her." The little maid pauses for breath. Looking at David's face, she saw color completely drained out of him. His face was like wax and his face was scowled in a way that boded no good to the esteemed young Mr. Hearst. Shock engulfed many those present who had known no more about Thorns than she also went by the name Angel. But, quickly their faces took on a similar cast to David's. Spot remained as he had been from the beginning, a haughty look, a death-like stare, but full of a hidden softness. It was he that broken the unsettling silence.

"Is there anything else you can tell us? Anything at all? Is she still there?" Spot asked quietly.

"They said there were taking her to the Canta Marinia Orphanage. I don't know where that is... but it's where the Missus and Miss Rose used to live. Where the Master found the Missus." She answered just as quietly.

"She told me it was hidden." David said suddenly. "Would your Missus know where the orphanage was?"

"She might sir, I think I heard she ran away from her husband back to the Orphanage, but that was before my time sir." Martha answered softly.

"Well boys, I think we will have to talk to Missus... uh, Whats-Her-Name," Jack said decisively.

"She the Honorable Mrs. Montague, Cecilia's her Christian name," the maid said proudly.

"Hearst is going to be sorry he ever hurt Rose," David swore.

"I know Davey, but we've got to work together. For Angel's sake," Race said, "Ya know, we all love her. She's the sister we've all forgotten we'd had. And we're gonna get her back."

"We gotta get her back," Bumlets whispered.

* * *

I am Home

"Madame Tally," Anthony Hearst grinned with a sneer, "I am pleased to inform you that your little lost lamb has come home. But," and held out his hand in a warning gesture, "you must see that she is MINE. I must have complete authority to visit her during her convalescences and she will be promised to none other than myself."

"Of course, of course, that is only natural and right after you..." Tally stuttered with relief and confusion.

"Rescued her. She is in a terrible state when I found her I must warn you Madame. It seems she was staying with vagabonds, Newsies! I found her beaten to a pulp. I taught those street rats a lesson and at first she was extremely grateful, but now she seems to be hallucinating and delusional. You must not believe anything she tells you. I would not lie would I Madame?"

"No, no, not a person of your value. Surely not." Madame said smoothly.

"And you will convince her of that fact. That I am her hero and those Newsboys... well you know what to do. I leave her in your care Madame and trust you will not lose her again! Or else my patience will be MOST tried. Good Night." Anthony lifted his dark eyebrows in scoffing distain and turned around sweeping out the door. Just outside, I was held tightly between the lovely Oscar and Morris. He paused and a slow smile crossed his lips.

"Now my love, you were a lucky little girl tonight. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't thought to follow behind the wagon in my carriage? Now give your savior a kiss." I struggled against the iron grip on my arms and turned my head away. "No? Morris, help our little jewel remember who I am." Morris took one hand off my arm and turn my head towards him. He pressed his lips against mine and I felt my soul being invaded, repulsion chilled my bones. He stepped back and said in the chillingest whisper, "You _will_ marry me. You _will_ love me. And some day, you _will_ call me your hero."

Tears course down my cheeks, "Some day is _not_ today," I whispered back.

"We will see. Goodnight my little love, I shall see you in the morning," and he left.

Madame Tally was standing in the doorway, a sinister silhouette. "Now Puppet, welcome home."


	20. Cecilia

**_A.N. Second update in a week! Woohoo! I'm on a roll!!!! Only one chapter this time. I hope ya'll enjoy it. Thanks mucho much for all the kind words and encouragement. I have no ownership of the Newsies and not affiliated with Disney in anyway. Thanks for all the Reviews. Please Review so I can keep the story up to par. LyxnLion_**

Cecilia

Race was quietly worried. He, Spot, Bumlets and David were waiting outside the servants entrance of a nice apartment building for the little maid, Martha, to come and bring them to see the Missus, the Honorable Mrs. Montague. The sun was bright, the air was warm, and David was beginning to lose it. Hardly an hour asleep would pass him, when all of the sudden he would be wrenched awake. When he had started looking for Rose, David had temporarily left his home and took a bed in the lodging house because there were less stairs to climb after a day filled with walking the streets of New York. It had been two days since Martha had come to the Newsies. For two days, David had no where to look and no where to go. All their hopes were pinned on Mrs. Montague, Cecilia, knowing where to find her friend. If for some reason it didn't turn out, it looked bad for ever finding Angel. If they never found Angel, ... well, Racetrack didn't want to think about what would happen.

"Dave," Race said suddenly to the pacing David, "Ya know... we might not... she might not know where Angel is... she might not want to help us."

"What do you mean? They were like sisters," David said irritated.

"A sister she betrayed," Race thought sadly.

"But..." Bumlets began, but quickly became quiet when the door in front of them swung open.

"You must hurry Sirs," Martha said out of breath, "The Master is out for the afternoon and the Missus is alone in her room. Now is the time."

"Let's go boys," David said springing up the stairs. They were lead into the house, not meeting a soul. Martha knocked softly on a hallway door.

"Yes?" a soft voice called. David burst through the door and startled the soft brunette girl sitting at her desk.

David stood motionless, speechless, not sure what to say and hoping with all his heart. Spot caught his shoulder and Race came forward quickly.

"Hello Miss, we're sorry to startle you. We... uh, are friends of Thorns and we really need to find her. Can you help us please?" Racetrack asked in his most polite voice. The girl just sat there a little frightened, staring blankly at the boys.

"I believe you know her as Rose," David said quietly his voice quivering with emotion. At the name of her friend, the girl had a flash of recognition and she pushed out her hands as if warding off a blow.

"R..R..Rose is better off where she is...It's F..F..Fate...De..e..estiny," the girl stammered.

"I thought you were friends. How can you say that? How CAN YOU SAY THAT?????" Bumlets flushed.

"I...I...I...," the girl blushed and then like magic, she paled, straightened, and regained speech, "She is more than just a friend. She is my sister. And my sister deserves the best, the best..." she continued coldly. The boys were shocked by the transformation.

"Even if she is unhappy?" Spot asked.

"Just because someone is unhappy doesn't mean that they are really unhappy. Just look at me... at night, I find tears in my eyes, but when my husband allows me to wait on him...it's the way it should be, like nature intended."

"Did nature intend for you to be black and blue?" Racetrack asked intensely.

"I...I..." the girl faltered.

"Cecilia! Look us in the eyes! We are not angry with you. We don't believe you. Your friend NEEDS help." Race said sharply and she jerked, but remained stoic. David could not take it any longer; he finally spoke into the silence.

"Please...Please...I don't know what I'd do without Rose. I couldn't think of a day longer without her. Don't you understand? I love her!" And then, David realizing what he said whispered again in an awed voice, "I love her." Then with a stronger voice, "And I can't ever give up, I'll never give up."

Cecilia looked into David's eyes. Her eyes were red and bright with tears. She took a deep breath and then said, "Maginties."

"Maginties?" David asked confused.

"Ya mean the department store? The one with hundreds of people shopping there every day?" Race asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Cecilia answered simply, "In the upper levels, behind the employees only doors."

"You're serious?" Spot asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes... I don't know if this is the right thing...What will Mr. Montague say??? And, if Anthony found out! You won't tell him, will you?" She asked anxiously.

"No," Bumlets answered quietly and sincerely, "Never."


	21. I am in his Mercy, logic is distrubing

**_A.N. Okay...time for a seriously freaky type chapter. Who is right? Rose or Anthony? And who will win the battle of wills??? I have no ownership of the Newsies and not affiliated with Disney in anyway. Thanks for all the Reviews. Please Review so I can keep the story up to par. LyxnLion_**

I am in his Mercy

I woke with sun in my eyes. Alone again, or rather, I wished I had been alone again.

"Morning, my little Rose," he said laughing, "How are you feeling?"

I felt sore, achy. I tried to get up, but brain numbing pain shot down my ribs.

"Drop dead," I mumbled half asleep.

"Why what a _mouth_ you have, dearest," he continued to coo. His eyes flashed dangerously. I fought in a gasp. It had to be only coincidence. Surely he didn't know about David...

I lay there stoney. I would not give in. I would not forget.

"You... you sicken me Anthony Hearst!"

"My, don't worry you'll feel better as soon as you clear your head above the city scum. Your just a little confused dearie."

"Confused?" I asked my voice full of steel.

"Yes, confused about life, little one. You are confused about Love."

"I know about love," I said coldly.

"Do you? Do you really?" He asked, his voice soaked in irony, "Have you ever felt the knife blade cut your soul when someone you would move mountains for doesn't give you the time of day?" He advanced closer to me, "Have you ever loved someone who insults you? Love is bought and sold. Love is gold and silver," here he leaned closer to me reaching out and grabbing my hand, "Love is providing financial stability to the one you care about and giving awe to the one you depend on. Don't tell me you found love in streets, heated passionate love. You! A little housewife to broken-down, end-of-the-line boy! It is laughable! You deserve much more," His eyes lifted in disgust, "Yes, I know. And you should learn, you're mine. You have always been mine. You will always be mine. He can never give you the kind of love I can." I began to shake and cringed, David, what would happen to David?! I tried to pull my hand from his and he gripped all the tighter. He lowered his voice to a saccharine whisper, "You will learn. It's only a matter of time, sweetings." He leaned down over me and kiss my lips. The chill went further this time, the invasion deeper. I hated him, but his words started to steal over me like a heavy cloak I hated but wore anyways. He sat on the edge of my bed and brought a glass of water to my lips. "Now sleep, lovey. Sleep." My eye lids slid closed slowly no matter how hard I tried to open them, the stinker had drugged the water! I gave up, and sleep claimed me as Anthony sat still on the edge of my bed... staring at me asleep, his eyes devouring, his lips smiling a soft smile.

A strange stillness overtook his face and he gently stroked my hair, "Soon, dear one, soon, you will feel the love you have hidden inside yourself for me. It's got to be there. It has to be there. I love you too much for it not to exist. You can't ever leave me. Never, never, it tears my heart when you are gone from me." He lifted his hand to his eyes and sponged away the moisture threatening his manhood. "Time for phase two..." he muttered as he patted her hand once more and then got up and left, singing softly, "Oh, I love her!"


	22. So Close, So Far

**_A.N. The boys rush to the rescue and find they don't have a clue as to what to do. And will Dave ever realize he is not the only one in love with Rose? I have no ownership of the Newsies and not affiliated with Disney in anyway. Thanks for all the Reviews. Please Review so I can keep the story up to par. LyxnLion_**

So Close and So Far

"So..." Race drawled. The boys were standing in front of Maginties department store, it was night and no where was there light to be seen, "Any bright idea boys?"

"She's in there, somewhere..." Bumlets said his eyes darting over the building, seeking his friend.

"Yeah... But what do we do about it?" Spot asked. The doors were locked and if they tried to come back in the daytime... well, they wouldn't have a chance to find this secret orphanage.

"It doesn't matter, we just have to get in there," David said, "She's there waiting... Thorns, Angel, Rose..."

"Unless...unless, we've come too late..." Race added cynically. At his words, the newsies paled knowing that the rich weren't patient.

"You don't mean that... she wouldn't be..." David stammered.

"I told ya Angel had to leave, Mouth. Ya didn't believe me." Spot said sullenly.

"If he laid one hand on her, he's gonna regret it!" Bumlets growled with such passion that David jerked up his head, seeing his friend clearly for the first time in days. He could hardly keep the feelings of anxiety and jealousness down.

"Bum," David started incrediculously, "You don't feel..."

"Hold it Davey," Bumlets interrupted, "That's somethin' Angelgoil has to figure out. She's the best friend I've ever had. There's no one like her, and never will be. But, she don't think of me like she does about you. Just... just let me thoughts be mine. Just stop there Davey."

"Boys! Lookie over there," Spot suddenly whispered. A dark figure was creeping out of the alleyway, "Let's see what this lil' boidie knows."

"Excuse me," David said loudly, the figure jumped and shuffled into the light of the street. It was a young man, a little dusty and grimy, and looked no older than David; in his hands he was holding a trash can with a large "CM" emblazed on the side.

"Yes?" he asked his eyebrows arched.

"What's the name kid?" Bumlets asked easy going.

"And whatcha doin' out here?" Spot added with all his authority. The boy snapped up to the sound of Spots voice.

"Jimmy, Jimmy Travis. I work at Maginties on the night crew, you know cleaning out trash and stuff," the boy answered nervous.

"You said your name was Jimmy? Rose's Jimmy?" David asked suddenly, remembering a conversation he had with Rose when he had first met her.

"You know Rose?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, and we know you don't work for the store," Race said evenly.

Jimmy paled. Spot walked over to him and placed his arm around his shoulder.

"Thing is kid, that girl is real special to us."

"She hasn't done anything wrong. Just... Just leave her alone, you bully." Jimmy said trying to shrug off Spot's hand. Spot tightened his grip.

"What did ya call me?" Spot asked intimidating.

"Spot, I don't think he knows us. We're friends, friends, we are trying to keep her from getting hurt. I'm Bumlets, this is David Jacobs, Racetrack Higgins and Spot Conlons."

"THE Spot Conlons?" Jimmy asked relaxing a little.

"Yeah, kid. Rose is like a sister to me, and that sick bastard Hearst... he better watch his step," Spot growled.

"We got to get her away from him. She said you helped her once. Will you help her again?" Dave pleaded.

"We won't force ya," Racetrack drawled.

"But we'll find a way to her sooner or later," Spot said, cracking his knuckles.

Jimmy drew a deep breath and whispered, "O.K."


	23. A Bleeding Rose

**_A.N. A short chappy, but absolutely essential to what Rose is going through. I have no ownership of the Newsies and not affiliated with Disney in anyway. Thanks for all the Reviews. Please Review so I can keep the story up to par. LyxnLion_**

A Bleeding Rose

Everyday the Mr. Anthony Hearst would come and spin his web of sickly sweet half-truths. His eyes burned with unquenchable fire that promised me a lifetime of despair. He was obsessive, repulsive, and my only company. I was no longer drugged, but my body was weak. I had no concept of time. What I wanted more than anything was word of David, Bumlets, my friends who had become my family. I would try again and again to get information out of Anthony, and I paid for each lie and perversion by kisses. I felt his invasion within my heart. I could feel my reason slipping. I had to gasp against surrendering to his perverted world view. And then, he slipped. He didn't come at dinner. To my horror I found myself thrown into anxiety, like a nervous housewife. He had a hold on my heart so that while it beat wildly with hope, a darkness smothered the emotion. Instead of him, a young boy brought me some food. He could not have been more than seven and he had a strange curious look on his face.

"Is it true?" he asked in awe.

"Is what true?" I responded, confused by his question. I beckoned him closer and gave him some of my bread, "No, take it. They always give me too much. It would be a crime to waste it."

The boy grabbed the bread greedly, nodding, and then with a full mouth sputtered, "Thanks."

"Now, what have you heard about me?" I asked anxious to hear words from an innocent child, beyond the workings of Hearst.

"You're mad." He answered simply. It figured that's what Anthony had been up too, and too near succeeding driving me mad.

"Do I look mad?" I asked calmly.

"No..." he said slowly, "You look pretty."

I blushed foolishly at the young boy's statement. "Then please," I gasped, "could... could you tell me about Da... my friends?"

"You mean the ones that hurt you?" he asked confused.

"They didn't hurt me... at least, I don't think so..." surely I remembered Cecilia's tear streaked face and Anthony's look of triumph as he kicked me, but it seemed so long ago and so strange.

"The Newsies?" He whispered excitedly.

"Yes!" I joyfully gasped wincing as a slight pain lanced my ribs.

"They told me not to tell you... But they also told me you were mad, that it would make you too upset and you couldn't deal with it if you were mad..." He reasoned slowly.

"Please," I cried, "I need to know."

He had come to a decision, "I'll be back," and swiftly scuttled out of the room. He came back with a newspaper folded in his hands. I reached out, shaking, and unfolded the paper. And there, on the front page a large heading topped yesterday newspaper,

"MASSIVE FIRE: NO KNOWN ESCAPES"


	24. FIRE!

**_A.N. Who was victim to the fire? Was it real? No answers in this one, but the countdown has started. I have no ownership of the Newsies and not affiliated with Disney in anyway. Thanks for all the Reviews. Please Review so I can keep the story up to par. LyxnLion_**

FIRE!

I laid there shocked. The title rolled in my head like thunder, like fire. "FIRE!" my brain screamed. I gulped air in, trying to keep the tears from my eyes. For the first line ran,

"A massive fire broke out last night after midnight incinerating the apartment building 509 on 32nd Street. The cause remains unknown."

Apartment building 509, that's David's apartment! That's the Jacobs' home! That is, was, my home. And, it was… gone? It couldn't be.

"There are no known survivors. The Fire Chief suspects the fire was incredibly fast growing and no time given to the sleeping victims."

And it was in the middle of the night, "No known survivors"! My heart stopped. Could it really be that my friends, my adopted family, were … dead?! Could… David, really be gone, forever? Apartment fires were horrible things that left little time for the sleeping to escape. I was breaking. I was bending. And he never knew! No, I had to find David and tell him. Tell him what I had meant to tell him for weeks now. He couldn't… not really… it was a joke, a horrible joke! Now, I was condemned to Hearst. There was no one else. No one who cared. I was freely crying now, and for the first time I realized the boy was still there.

He placed his hand on my arm and stared at me.

"Miss, are you all right?"

"Yes, its… its…" I stammered, "alright."

"You are really going to marry Mr. Anthony?"

"I don't know why I should," I answered glumly, tears still in my eye.

"He loves you," the boy said, oh so innocently, "Everyone says so, but I don't think you should."

"You don't?" I asked in surprise.

"I love you too, marry me," the boy said sincerely.

"You don't know me," I said almost smiling.

"He talks about you everyday. I love you." The boy said pressing close.

"You are a little young for me," I smiled at him through my veil of tears. The brink of helplessness didn't seem so sharp, I breathed a sigh of relief while a shudder of sadness clung to my heart.

"HENRY!" Tally's voice shrilled, and the boy scooted out.

I needed time to think. I needed time to figure out what was going on. Something nagged me. Picked at me. The boy was innocent, but all the while I seemed to have the shadow of Anthony in the back of my mind. If only I could think about it!

But moments later, Jerry came into the room. He didn't say a word, he never said a word to me. Like I was a lamp or coaster, he picked me up out of the bed and carried me down the hallway.

"Jerry," I began shaking, "Where am I going?" My face was still streaked with tears. He didn't say anything, but I soon figured out where was. My old room stood waiting for me, my things as they had been before I left. Jerry placed me on my bed of pink ruffles and springy comforter, and turned around and left. There on my side was the small dressing table, my silver brush and hand mirror lying just to the side of my old blue journal. My necklaces hanging on my vanity waiting for my throat to strangle. I grew up here. I belonged here. I thought I would never see this room again. It was so easy to slip back to the comfort of the room. I rolled on my side for the first time in days and sobbed and sobbed without a thought in my head until I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

David was waiting. It was all he could do. They had found Cecilia, talked her into her senses if only for a moment, found Rose's prison, gotten Jimmy to help them, and now all he was allowed to do was wait. It wasn't fair. She needed them. They needed her. They now knew that indeed she was still there. She had been kept in a room in the very back, and Hearst had come everyday… spending hours alone with her. Pain lanced across Dave's face and his knuckles curled in unison with Bumlets. Spot had gotten a look of disgust on his face and had found relief in practicing with his sling-shot. Race, he looked calm, but he was unusually quiet and humorless. There was to be a party for Angel in two days, an 18th birthday party that she had thought she'd miss by running away. It was on that day their plan was to take place. It was a fairly simple plan. They would pose as guests and go to the party. Try as they might, the actual details of her escape were a bit mushed, but Jimmy agreed to be on hand and lead them out the servant's passages. They had a long debate about the next part, but ultimately it was decided that Race would stay back as a lookout. Now, they just had to wait. David was horrible at waiting. 


	25. Illusions

**_A.N. My thanks to all who continue to read and have the patience to wait for my updates. Rose is on a dangerous path and needs her boys more than ever! I have no ownership of the Newsies and not affiliated with Disney in anyway. Thanks for all the Reviews. Please Review so I can keep the story up to par. LyxnLion_**

Illusions

I woke with Prissie's voice in my ear, "Get up darling! You have a visitor in four hours."

"I can't get up," I moaned.

"Well why not? Honestly, you are a spoiled brat," she huffed.

I sat up and shook my head clearing the fog from my eyes. I couldn't remember why I thought I couldn't get up. Yes, I felt very weak. But, that was no reason to stay in bed all day. I swung my legs off the side of the bed and stood up on surprisingly wobbly legs. My eyebrows screwed up in confusion. There was something… something… just below the surface… almost…

"Madame says you are to wear your satin peach dress today with the pearl necklace," Prissie said impatiently, digging in my wardrobe and pulling out the pale, pretty thing, "Oh, and music lessons are cancelled. You have to meet with Madame and choose place settings."

"Thanks," I said softly as I took one last questioning look at her familiar face, "place settings?"

"For your party tomorrow night I'd imagine. Oh, if only it were my 18th year!" Prissie sighed and danced out of the room.

Prissie was acting… normal. And I had the distinct feeling that all was not normal, and yet here I was just a day away from my long awaited party. Everything was just like it had always been, but I had this deep feeling of despair in the pit of my heart I couldn't understand. As well as a soreness in my ribs and a weakness in my legs. There was only one course of action. To get ready for the visit. There was no doubt in my mind as to who it was, who it had to be, it was always him lately. I felt a longing and a repulsion that sent my mind into confusion. Maybe I was falling in love with him? True I had really hated his pompous manners and jerky ego, but did that matter through the eyes of love? If you were in love, do you ever have a burning desire to run far, far away?

I was half ready when my door was opened and Madame swept in.

"Rose! Why is your hair not done? And your feet they are bare?" Madame Tally nagged.

"I am not finished yet, Madame," I said softly.

"Well, he is here already! Margo! Help Rose get ready. I want you in the Parlor in FIVE minutes," Tally bellowed as her maid rushed in quickly and started pulling and pushing me every which way. In four minutes, I was standing outside the parlor door panting for air.

Madame's haughty voice cut through the door, "I think I hear her coming now."

My cue. I raised my hand a knocked quietly. My heart fluttering, and my head swirling. I had to remember! I wondered briefly if I could ask. As the door slide opened, Madame and my visitor stood.

"My, doesn't she look like an Angel?" Madame purred. Someone else had called me that before, but the pain in my tired legs kept me from remembering.

He walked up to me and placed his arm around my waist, looking intently into my face Anthony Hearst answered, "Yes, I do believe that is quite the description."

I sunk into his arms, straining to stay standing.

"My dearling, I forgot! You must be tired. Come sit down on the sofa with me," he said smoothly.

"I knew it! Something happened! What happened?" I gushed out heedless of prudence.

"You were kidnapped by a desperate band of News Boys intent on settling a score with me and my father, knowing how I feel about you. They beat you until you couldn't remember who you were or who you loved."

I gasped, "I remember… pain and Cecilia… crying!"

"Yes, she found you but couldn't get you out of their clutches so she sent word to me. You were a little mad from the pain for a long time, Loved One. You even accused me of beating you!" He said his face plainly shocked at such an idea.

"So you rescued me?" I asked, wide eyed. I did remember pain and tears and Newsies and Anthony's face, but it was all mixed up in a large blur.

"Yes," he said, and pulled me close to lean on him, "And I will always rescue you."

"Well now, I'll leave you two to talk of various things. I expect to see you at 4 o'clock Rose to pick out place settings and other party details." Madame hurriedly stood up.

I was left leaning on Anthony with a twisted heart and confused mind. He told me of all that had happened. He leaned down and kissed my lips. I felt… it was strange… uncomfortable… but I owed him. He loves me. And I? He says I love him. How am I to know? The whole time, the back of my mind strained to link the pieces of my memory into what he was telling me. But, it was rejected and I couldn't make heads or tails of what had happened to me except to trust Anthony. Something I unexpectedly could not do.


	26. The Feeding

**_A.N. I am back from vacation. A short chapter and I am working on the next. Hopefully it will be posted very very soon, like later tonight. A happy Holidays to All! I have no ownership of the Newsies and not affiliated with Disney in anyway. Thanks for all the Reviews. Please Review so I can keep the story up to par. LyxnLion_**

The Feeding

I came back to my room later in the day to find both the seventeen year old Lizzy and fifteen year old Prissie waiting for me. They are girls so much alike that, if not for the age difference, I would have sworn they were the exact same girl. Flighty little manners and obsession with men dominated their general outlook on life. They have always considered themselves sisters. Although, we were to look at all the girls there as our "sisters" very few of us did. It was discouraged for us to know who were blood sisters and who came from which family line, so of course this was general knowledge. Lizzy and Prissie were cut from the same cloth, but astoundedly were not "blood," real, sisters. I knew why they were there. They had adopted me as their misguided older sister and had come for the details of the call. The ritual feeding.

"I say, it really wasn't fair of him coming a whole hour and a half earlier than he said he would," Lizzy lamented, "It put a terrible strain on you didn't it dear?"

"Well I heard the reason was he couldn't bear a moment longer to be away from you," Prissie sighed, "How romantic!!"

"It's obvious that he's over the moon for you, Rose. What a sensational catch! I heard from Therese who heard from Laura who overheard Madame say to Mortimer Blanc, you know the son of iron king, Mr. Derrik Blanc, that Young Hearst had 'words' with some of your other gentleman callers." Lizzy thrilled over her speech, a certain note of triumph crept in when speaking of Mortimer. Apparently, he had taken to visiting Lizzy.

"Well boo to Mortimer Blanc, that boy has the worst case of wobbly knees I've ever seen!" Prissie grumbled, who felt it terribly unfair that in her precious fifteen years she hadn't had a serious caller yet.

"What a jealous age fifteen is! You must have wanted to strangle me when I was that old! Hearst had already started visiting you by then didn't he?" Lizzy asked me directly.

"Yes, I believe that is true. It's been a long time," I said slowly… relieved almost that at least I could remember details in some of my past.

"I remember," Prissie said authoritatively, "He started coming when she was only 13!"

"How could you possibly remember?? You would have been only…" Prissie paused for a moment to do the mental calculation, "10! Still in the lower school uniform and playing yard games!"

"That doesn't mean I don't notice things," Lizzy whined, "I remember the day in particular. Anthony Hearst had come to see Victoria. I know 'cause I was playing with her tea set at break, and she was telling me about courting when Anthony came over. Rose came racing by and literally ran into him. When Vicky asked Rose to apologize for her recklessness, Rose merely laughed and said that she would apologize when Vicky started to receive 'real' callers. You know Rose, that was horribly cheeky of you." Lizzy gave me a sidlong look, "Is that how you get the handsome men? You have to insult them?"

"I don't know what you mean," I said simply.

"Oh come on, from that day on, Hearst couldn't stand for anyone but himself to court you and had not a glance for anyone else. You really know how to hook them," Lizzy sighed.

"Oh grow up Lizzy, if Hearst is what you call handsome then you really are young," I quipped suddenly.

"How can you not call him handsome?" Prissy asked shocked.

"Sometimes it's not about looks and sometimes it is. I don't trust Hearst, I just… can't seem to trust him." I admitted.

"But… you are practically engaged to him! He should be the only one you do trust!" Prissy spouted scandalized while Lizzy shook her head.

"I can't help but to feel like I'm in love with someone else. Isn't that odd?" I said slowly.

"You can't have Mortimer, Rose. He's MY caller," Prissie said suddenly supiecous.

"Calm down! Of course I don't want Mortimer, honestly! It's someone I can't quite remember, just a pair of intelligent eyes. I've been trying to remember what happened to me all day, and my mind is at a blank." I vaguely gazed in space trying to recapture my memories.

"Rose, that was just a dream. Only dreams linger like that, all blur and mist," Lizzy mused.

"Are you really going to upset your happiness with Anthony Hearst with a _possible_ happiness with a guy who might really turn out to be a dream?" The ever practical Prissie demanded.

"I… I guess not," I said, my heart heavy and sad for a reason I could not remember. "If only," I started and then gave up, not knowing what I needed to say.

"Rose," Madame Tally stuck her head into my room and barked, "I need your opinion. Come with me!" And so I went, without another break until I fell asleep at night, my last night at the orphanage. Cause you see, my party was the next day.


	27. Thorns is Gonna be Rescued

**_A.N. Alright, another chapter!!! Let's see if I can add to this yet again before I call it a night. The end is so close that I can taste it! I have no ownership of the Newsies and not affiliated with Disney in anyway. Thanks for all the Reviews. Please Review so I can keep the story up to par. LyxnLion_**

"Thorns is Gonna be Rescued"

David, Spot, and Bumlets were in the men's dressing room of Magnities. Spot stood in the middle of the mirrors checking out his striking figure. The poor but powerful Newsboy had transformed into a rich and powerful young man. Bumlets joined Spot, equally transformed.

"Hey, ya look like a penguin!" Bumlets laughed out loud.

"Ya, don't look so good yourself Bum, get that hair out of your eyes. Ya got to look sopfisticated, like me," Spot replied dignified.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Bumlets replied exasperated, "Go see a barber and pay him in the billions of imaginary money linin' me pockets????"

David emerged from his dressing room with two black top hats, "Here try this." Passing one hat to Bumlets and offering the other to Spot. "You too Spot, somehow I don't think a cabbie hat will 'blend in'."

"Alright, better?" Bumlets asked anxiously adjusting the hat.

"Yeah, okay so we're meeting Jimmy in the furniture department," David began.

"Calm down Mouth, we know. Ya remember… we were there when the plan was made." Spot said.

"Don't worry Dave. I ain't going home without Angel," Bumlets said determinedly.

"Neither am I," Spot added, "Smile Dave. Thorns is gonna be rescued. Tonight! So let's get going before you burst a gasket."

David's face was set into immovable stone. Hearst was going to pay, and he was going to see to it. The boys made their way to the sofas. An already nervous Jimmy was waiting.

"Are you screwy?!" He exclaimed in a hissing whisper. The boys looked at each other in wonder. Jimmy rolled his eyes and hissed, "Your tags! The sales tags on your suits, you got to hide 'em."

Bumlets turned white with horror. David was red with embarrassment. Spot was ashamed, or as ashamed as he ever got. Their big plan would have crumbled within minutes. Quickly all three tucked the tell-tale signs of their pretense out of sight. Jimmy doubled checked for any other tags and then silently signaled for them to follow him. Behind the large display of oriental rugs, Jimmy swung out a rack of brooms to reveal a non-assuming door.

"This is the service entrance. You go straight then take the stairs to the right two flights up. That will take you to the girls' reception level. I'll be waiting here to let you out of the back of the store. Good luck. Tell Rose hi for me." Jimmy told them once they had entered into the doorway.

"Thanks," David said simply, "I'm sure Rose will thank you too."

And the boys were off to rescue Thorns, Angel, Rose, or whoever she was at that moment.


	28. What's the Matter and The Girlish Monste...

**_A.N. Okay, last chapter for tonight. I've had burst of creativity. The only sad part is that very, very soon the story will be over and I will have to say goodbye to my characters. And, as always I have no ownership of the Newsies and not affiliated with Disney in anyway. Thanks for all the Reviews. Please Review so I can keep the story up to par. LyxnLion_**

What's the Matter with Me?

There was something sickenly attractive about Anthony Hearst. Though I knew in my heart that he was manipulative, I could never quite shake him out of my head. He had some hold on me that I could not understand. Was this hold love? Could it be that I loved him? But what was this half vision of intelligent eyes and soothing voice that haunted me? I could never respect Anthony Hearst. A lot of what he said and did set my heart to groaning under the seething sickness in his soul. It was infecting, like a poison. His looks are impeccable, about half the city was under the voo doo spell of his charm. Oh, he could be such a charming man, but his mind was clouded. I got a creepy feeling whenever he walked into a room. And I was on the verge to being engaged to him. It's not like I had much of a choice. I probably should have. It's not like there were not others who would offer me marriage. But, there was no one who could stand against Mr. Anthony Hearst and offer me marriage. Ever since I insulted him in my reckless, stupid youth, I couldn't put him very far from me. I had gone from being one of the eligible to the soul goal of this powerful and attractive young man. I suppose that means he fell in love with me, or maybe just the idea of me. For years he has been weaving a spell around me, catching me in mental snares I have not the eyes to see and free myself. At one time, I thought I had. I thought I had the mental clarity to escape from this dangerously handsome man. But then… I didn't remember. I still didn't remember what had happened for myself. Only this feeling that I am more trapped then ever before, and no reason I could find to not finally give into Hearst. Some backward thought keeps screaming at me, telling me why I couldn't go through with it. But my reason couldn't understand, I didn't understand. If only I could get a name or a full face, maybe then I could remember why my heart protests.

"It's time, Rose," Madame said interrupting my thoughts. She held out her hand to me and escorted me to my party. The party that will decide my already forecasted fate. My mind was preparing myself for the title of Mrs. Rose Hearst while my heart was desperately hoping for something else.

* * *

A Girlish Monster

David reaches the top of the second flight of stairs and slowly opens the door. Before them is a seemingly endless hallway of doors. Some with gold trim, some with mahogany inlays, some with painted designs, each different and expensive. Turning around, David is surprised to see the door he had emgered from and Spot just now starting to let close was no proper door at all. From this side, the door fitted into a giant mirror and when closed was impossible to open from this side. The doorway was clearly built to keep people IN, not out. Meaning… well they couldn't let that door close or they would never find their way out.

"Spot!" David hissed, "Catch that door, we can't let it close!"

Spot quickly shot out his cane which he had refused to leave behind and just caught the closing door. He pulled out a marble from his pocket and tucked it into the corner of the doorframe. Then, he softly let the door fall on its new doorstop. The door stayed just barely open. If anyone had looked longer than a glance in that direction, well it would be obvious the door was propped open, but they had to risk it.

"And you wanted me to leave the cane behind," Spot scoffed.

"So," Bumlets groaned, "Which door do we want?"

"There's got to be like a hundred doors, what cha say Dave? What door will we find Thorns?" Spot wistled.

"Let's start here," David said quietly, randomly picking a door a little ways down on the left. It was a painted door decorated with two large, pink roses intertwined together. He paused a second wondering if he should knock, and then tried the handle. The door silently swung open on a comfortable looking sitting room. On the couches two young women had just moments before been clearly engaged in a gossip session. They turn their eyes on the three boys, eyebrows raised in surprise. What they expected, the guys didn't know, but an innocent tea party of pretty young ladies was not at the top of the list.

"Excuse us misses, do you all know a goil named Angel?" Spot asked politely tipping his hat.

"Or Thorns?" Bumlets added.

"I haven't the faintest idea who…" the girl on the right began. She was younger and was wearing a pale blue dress.

"They mean Rose. Do you know a Rose Llewellyn?" David broke in.

"Oh! Rose!" the girl on the left exclaimed with understanding, "She was so silly." The elder girl giggled softly smoothing her rich green gown and exchanging a grinning look with her companion. "Of course we know Rose!"

"Yes of course," the younger added, "She's back now, but she left home just weeks before her 18th birthday! Her EIGHTEENTH birthday!" She said slowly with special emphasis to show she understood what a folly Rose had committed, "She was gone for an awful long time, but she's home now. Thanks to that handsome Hearst, that man is a dream. It's not fair that he is only interested in Rosie."

The boys were stunned into silence a fact the girls completely overlooked and took advantage of. They also didn't seem to notice the most nasty expression on their faces when Hearst was mentioned.

"Stop babbling Lizzy. It's not like you had any chance with him. He has more class than to be interested in a gushy child." The elder girl scolded, "What really isn't fair is that she completely missed her real 18th birthday, but she still gets to have her party even if it is MONTHS delayed. If it had been any other girl here, Madame would have just arranged an engagement quietly without any of the fun of a party."

"No she wouldn't, Prissie," Lizzy argued, "That's just too cold hearted!"

"Yes she would, and she did too," Prissie informed Lizzy, "Joselyn got that terrible cold and could have her party so that just what Madame did. I hear from Mortimer that its just because Hearst has insisted Rose be treated like her kidnapping had never happened, like she had never been away."

"Kid..Kidnapped?" Spot managed to sputter out.

"Oh, yes," Lizzy began really warming up to the subject, "You see Mr. Hearst, I'm sure you recognize the name as that of his father's the great newspaper man of the New York Journal, well supposedly there was a group of Newsboys that were not satisfied with the compromise at the end of the strike. They were greedy and want to reduce the cost to three newspapers to the penny. They knew Anthony was head over heels crazy about Rose. So they crept in here and stole her while she was sleeping. Mr. Hearst was wild about it, and somehow managed to find her. I heard she was beaten so hard she couldn't walk for weeks. She even told wild stories about Anthony beating her!" The girls shook their heads sadly at Rose's supposed delusions, then through back their heads and giggled.

"Why are you all here instead of Rose's party?" Prissie suddenly asked, her eyes narrowing with a glimpse of intelligence and ample suspicion.

"We uh, were confused," Bumlets said quickly, "Where is it again?"

"Well, really, you are all so strange! It's in the Room of course," Prissie exclaimed, satisfied in her curiosity and no longer suspicious. The girls giggled again, and then when it was apparent the boys had no idea where or what "the Room" was, she added, "At the end of the hall."

The look of confusion was still clear on their faces so Lizzy added, "The big, pink door at the end of the hall. But why go the party? Hearst practically owns her. Stay with us, we could all have fun. Rose doesn't need all of those men and you darlings too!"

"We, uhhh, _really_ need to get to the party," Bumlets stammered.

"Uhm, yes we don't want to hold you up," David added as the boys edged out of the doorway.

"Goodbye!" Spot shouted as the left the room in a frenzy.

"What kind of freaking place is this?" Spot demanded when they cleared the room.

"No wonder Angel didn't stick around here, the air is just poisonous to make a person go insane." David seemed to shiver.

"Those girls! They are wrapped up so tight in those lies that they don't see 'em. Honestly, they might seem dumb, but they know what's what and have no problems with it." Bumlets added disgusted.

"It's a miracle Thorns has any sense at all if this is any sample of what she grew up with," Spot concluded.

They continued down the hallway, looking for the doorway to "the Room." While I was sitting in the waiting room my mind screaming while waiting for Madame to come back and escort me through the large white backdoors of the Room.


	29. A Series of Visions

**_A.N. I like how this turned out. Our heroine and the boys give their first impressions. I am thinking of putting more in about Spot and Bumlets reaction. But would that make it too slow? Maybe even a glimse into that twisted mind called Anthony Hearst. And, as always I have no ownership of the Newsies and not affiliated with Disney in anyway. Thanks for all the Reviews. Please Review so I can keep the story up to par. LyxnLion_**

A Series of Visions

When David finally pulled open the large, pink doors to "the Room," a room full of young men buzzing with excitement greeted the three newcomers. Little notice was given to them, when their appearance was noted. The room was a large and rich ballroom with golden and crystal chandeliers and long white and gold covered tables. As Bumlets, David and Spot made their way through the room bits of conversation hummed around them.

"My boy, I told you to buy copper, not gold," one young man with glasses addressed his companion who was fiddling with coat end.

"I personally believe that the governor isn't hard enough on the low life," another man with an extravagant green velvet jacket uttered.

"Your father is in oil I hear," such another committed to a greasy looking boy.

No where in the crowd of men was Rose to be seen, or was a word spoken about where she could be. When all of the sudden, a hush fell over the room as a middle-aged woman has walked in with an air of business. She walked to the back wall and it was then the boys noticed that the wall hanging was no wall hanging but a pair of gigantic doors. This must be Rose's Ms. Tally.

* * *

The time had come. I was standing now, beside the large double doors. I could hear Madame Tally's voice through the wood, "Gentlemen, I welcome you to the delayed 18th birthday party of my beautiful ward, Miss Rose Cordette Llewellyn." The doors swung open and I stepped forward to place my hand into Madame's as she walked me towards the place of honor. My cream dress swishing in the silent room. I hadn't the guts to look up and see if there was anyone there besides Anthony. I knew he was watching me. I didn't dare hope… for? A pair of intelligent eyes. Anthony was there at my chair ready to assist me in sitting. I could not stand the way my heart seemed to sink and chain itself down. I fought down tears of despair, and then I looked up as a large wave of applause erupted in the room.

I could hardly believe anyone had come. Why anyone would bother was beyond me. I noticed Anthony's annoyance first, his eyes flashing, well certainly this had not been his idea. I blushed despite myself, really how much attention can one girl take at a time? The room was filled with young men. I recognized some and others I had never seen before. They all seemed to blur together. I could barely eat. I had nothing to say to those nearby me, Ms. Tally on my left and Anthony on my right, let me sit in peace, but not for long.

"Time for the birthday dances," Madame Tally proclaimed, and then lead me to a long, lean man with a shock of whitish hair, "Rose, may I present you to Mr. Roger Eldetin. Mr. Eldetin, my young ward, Miss Llewellyn."

"A pleasure," he replied in a small tight voice. And so, the dancing began. I had a feeling that as the only girl there, I wouldn't stop dancing until the guests had left.

* * *

When the enormous doors swung open, David's breathe was pulled out of his body. He had thought she was lovely when he first saw her. He had thought her beautiful in her party dress. He hardly knew her now. He didn't have the words to describe what he was feeling. There was Angel in a rich cream dress embroidered with pearls. Her long hair that she had refused to cut was pulled up in an elegant knot with a single crimson rose laced through. Her hair was the color of… well ripened wheat… silken and smooth, or honey covered gold. The redness of her lips, the sudden frail paleness of her skin, the deepness of her eyes, they seemed almost to belong to a portrait or statue and not to a live girl. She would have had the attention of any room she had walked into, any street corner she sold on. No, David realized, this isn't Angel. This is Rose. His heart began to sink. He didn't know this Rose woman. This woman that stole his breathe and silenced his brain. He didn't love her. He loved Angel. Had he lost Angel forever? Would this Rose girl stay no matter what happened? Her eyes looked distant, confused. She let Hearst help her to her seat, smooth and calm as satin. Yet, there was a moment when Hearst laid his hand on hers when the confusion in David's heart melted out. In that moment, she pulled back her hand, her eyes sparkled, and she seemed to be looking… for someone. In her moment of rejection, through the portrait that was Rose the heir, Thorns the tough and Angel the sweet took their moment in silent pleading. Release us!

"She don't remember us," Spot said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" David asked astonished.

"She's forgotten. She wants to remember, but she doesn't," Spot continued, "You can see it in her eyes. They are blank, blind, like someone in the middle of thinking."

"Not surprising considering the company she's allowed, either that creepy Hearst or those two goils we met," Bumlets said.

"What are we going to do?" David asked helplessly.

"Hope she remembers you," Spot said shakily, "We just hope she remembers you."

* * *

The dancing was boring. It seemed to me that I had found it exciting at one point in life, but that was in the time I had forgotten. Why did I forget it? Was it because it was so horrible? But then why? It didn't make sense. There was something missing. Every once in a while I caught myself scanning the crowd for him. I couldn't get myself to tell me who "him" was, only that I was looking for him. I changed partners again and felt a little sick. I almost could have sworn that Madame Tally was bargaining for something with each of my dance partners, and that… seemed wrong. My new partner was looking into my face with an expression of familiarity, but I knew he had never been in the orphanage before. Then he leaned towards my ear and whispered, "Hello, Angel." For one heart-stopping moment, the bottom dropped out of the world. I was falling through a void of space and time when a pair of intelligent eyes gleamed out of the darkness. The face around the eyes slowly focused into view, and I realized I was staring right at him, my dance partner, the intelligent eyes.

I breathed a sharp whisper, "David!" And with his name, my past cleared and Anthony's half-truths and lies melted in the radiance of his face. To think that I almost let myself give in to Anthony! To think that I felt any type of debt to him! My eyes teared up as a huge smile broke my face. "What are you doing here? What's going on? You're here! You're really here!" I glowed, for the first time in days; I knew why I felt that sickening feeling around Anthony. I didn't love him. I never loved him. I never would love him. Because, because I loved David. I could hardly keep myself from hugging him then and there and confess my heart out to him. But then, I knew. Anthony was watching. I only could hope I hadn't betrayed myself already. David's face, which had almost seemed in agony, had cleared to a calm. He began to whisper to me. And I, I began to feel right for the first time in weeks. My mind flashed with pointless plans, it's all well to get into the orphanage and to flee in the middle of the night when no one knew she hated her life there. It was quite another to run away now with Anthony a mere ten feet away. A shiver ran up my spine. Messing with Anthony Hearst was a big mistake. It was his attentions that brought me back to the orphanage. It was insulting Anthony Hearst as a young girl that had put me into his attentions. There was a strange sadistic bent to Anthony. No, I had learned not to mess with what young Mr. Hearst wanted. But, I knew I could never be his bride. I cursed my cheeky mouth, and then with a grin whispered to David, "Hey Mouth, I've got an idea."


	30. My Plan doesn't Invovle Swinging Fists

**_A.N. I appreciate all of your support. I'm back with the next installment. This chappy might be a little rushed, but I am planning on flashbacks to explain what was going on in everyone's head or maybe a revision. And, as always I have no ownership of the Newsies and not affiliated with Disney in anyway. Thanks for all the Reviews. Please Review so I can keep the story up to par. LyxnLion_**

My Plan Doesn't Involve Swinging Fists

I don't know if it was the best plan, but it was the most I could come up with and from what I understood from David, they had no idea of what to expect so they had no plan of escape. Or at least that is what they said, I had a sneaking suspicion that the boys had planned on swinging their fists around a bit. If I wasn't careful, my plan would deteriorate into just that. It's not that I didn't have faith in their fighting prowess, but a fight can go wrong with someone like Anthony, who never plays by the rules. I did not want my friends marked for life which Anthony would do to anyone who took away what he wanted. And what he wanted was me. There had to be a better way. And I told David so. It was simple and neat, and hopeful I would be out of Manhattan for good by midnight. David didn't seem to like it very much. But I convinced him to at least talk to Spot and Bumlets about it. Or rather, I told him that under no circumstances would I not be involved in my own rescue. Our dance ended all too quickly. I was passed on to yet another eligible young bachelor.

True enough, by the end of the night I had danced with everyone there excluding Madame Tally of course. Anthony claimed a great many dances, and it must have been late when Madame asked me to retire to the drawing room. If everything went well, maybe just maybe, I could really be free. But I was none too sure, it would figure that David would decide to be pig-headed and do something incredibly stupid. I had danced in turn with both Bumlets and Spot. And, they were reasonable enough to not argue with me. Madame then escorted me back to the waiting room. It was against all sensibilities to actually auction me when I was present, so Madame escorted me to a side room she called in a slurring voice the "Withdrawing Room." I knew what was going to go on in that large room. It made me sick to think about it. Quickly I turned my thoughts, I could hardly believe how much my friends risked for me. Yes, if only… My thoughts were interrupted by an uproar in the next room. The pit of my stomach dropped. He promised. He promised he wouldn't do anything. But, the noise in the other room seemed to say that it didn't matter. The door flung open and Spot's face poked through, "Come on' Thorns! We've got to go!"

"I'm gonna kill Davey!" I swore under my breath, "The stonehead!"

"It wasn't Davey. It's Bumlets," Spot said quickly.

"Bum?" I asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, so come on," Spot said and we left the room and entered the ballroom brawl.

* * *

Bumlets keep his council. He had his own ideas and knew telling Angel was not going to lead anywhere. As soon as he saw her distant face, pale and pretty, he knew he would do anything to protect her. Hearst was not going to lay a hand on her again. She looked perfect, like a figure craved out of glass. Here, she was truly an Angel, even if her eyes were vacant, searching. He knew what she was searching for, and it wasn't him. Ultimately, it would never come down to him. Sometimes he would think of her and would almost work himself into telling her how much he cared. They had had so much fun sellin the papes together. But, then they would meet up with the rest in Tibby's and he could see her eyes light up whenever David came near. The way she looked into his eyes, it wiped away any thought of telling her anything. It was far better to be near her, her friend, then cause a rift between them. When Angel told him not to put up a fight, to let Hearst buy her, Bumlets knew he couldn't let that happen. She deserved to always remain free, and he could give that to her. It didn't matter to him that they would follow Hearst out and free Angel in the darkness of the night where he couldn't identify them. He would give this gift to her, and he knew how he would do it. When Angel had been escorted out of the room, Madame Tally returned looking like a pouncing cat. She had opened the bidding. There were a few complimentary bids, but it seemed resigned to let Hearst have the final say. It was in the final moments when everyone had figured it was over, that Bumlets stood up and increased the bid on Hearst. Spot pulled him down quickly and hissed at him, "What are you crazy? What about the plan?"

"I know what I'm doing," Bumlets hissed back. He then stood up and increased the bid before Hearst had even recovered from the shock. Hearst sent a nasty look towards him. The deed had been done, and win or lose, Bumlets was on his list of those to be squashed.

It was a dangerous game of bluff.

* * *

My mind was a whirl. Bumlets? I had half expected David to act the fool headed knight, maybe he would have if Bumlets hadn't taken the role first. I was in the room of swinging fists, exactly the last thing I wanted. It was surprising… I had expected to see my boys circled by the snobby socialites, but instead the fight seemed to have no particular side. Just a room full of men too busy beating each other up and Madame screeching at the top of her voice. I crossed the room to the exit trying my hardest to be invisible. Surprisingly, it was not that hard to do. The men were so intent on teaching one another what ever lesson they chose, that no one raised an eye to me. There was something more important to be won, their pride. As I was leaving the ballroom, I noticed out of the corner of my eye Bumlets in the thick of the battle. I opened my mouth to yell to him, but Spot quickly caught my arm and hissed, "They're not completely deaf." And dragged me out of the room down the hallway.

"We can't just leave him here," I growled determined.

"Thorns, we promised him to get you out and forget about him. He wouldn't have it any other way." Spot answered.

"You are just gonna let him battle it out in there alone?" I cried in frustration, dragging my feet, but Spot and David were just as determined and twice as strong, each grabbing an arm.

"Ya have to learn to accept gifts, girlie," Spot told me. We reached the hidden door and were moving quickly to met Jimmy when I heard a racket behind me. It was Bumlets flying down the stairs.

"We're safe!" He proclaimed and we all broke into the sunlight in the alley behind Magnigties. I stood there gathering my breathe wondering if that really could ever be true, mad at the stubbornness of my friends, delighted that I once more stood free from Hearst, and scared to death that I had imagined all that had happened to me. Safe?


	31. The Scene of Understanding

**_A.N. I appreciate all of your support. I'm back with the next installment. Oh the end is creeping upon me! I've decided to put this nice long chapter up. It is so hard wrapping things up. Thanks for all who have been so very patient with me. I promise a grand ending, but I'm not sure how long it will take for me to figure out the best way to leave things. And, as always I have no ownership of the Newsies and not affiliated with Disney in anyway. Thanks for all the Reviews. Please Review so I can keep the story up to par. LyxnLion_**

The Scene of Understanding

Safe? The strangest of it echoed in my mind. But I couldn't stand there and think about what lay behind me. I ran away from my past once again. This time in the sunset of the day with my friends. I could hardly believe… As my feet pounded to the blood in my veins singing "away, away, away," I remembered with a chill my delusions. I could almost collapse into a heap of tears. All my hopes and dreams were mixed up fear and dread and friends and stubborn boys. Safe? We were safe for now I suppose. What could have motivated Bumlets to such stupidity! I wanted to cry! There was no where to run. Anthony would know about the lodging house and the Jacobs' was… could it really be gone? But here was David… I could hardly believe he was alive and here, but a part of me had been looking for him. My feelings scared me. I had always needed no one else. I had been independent and happy. But my feelings strengthened with every moment, I needed David.

I was sitting in Tibby's. My thoughts chilled me. Beyond the euphoria of escape, I could not help but wonder, "What am I going to do?"

"Dave," I whispered. He was sitting next to me with his hand clasped on mine as if to assure himself that I wouldn't disappear. He turned his eyes towards me immediately. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say so much. But, it was useless. I had to go. If I only! My heart was so full that my mouth could never possibly keep up. I couldn't say a thing. I just looked him eye to eye willing him to know all that I needed to say but couldn't.

His eyes, they were so understanding and full of love. I then knew what I had been ignoring for weeks. What I had been dreaming of for weeks. He loves me! It almost filled me with wonder. He loves me. ME! He was concerned for me. So, I smiled. I wanted to dance and sing and yell for joy, but I couldn't. I could only smile. He returned my pathetic smile and leaned towards me. We were inches from each other, breathless. Would I? Should I? Could I? The questions melted away as I felt his hand cradle my head, his other hand still a light presence on mine. Our heads closed the distance and the lightest and dearest of kisses deepened into passion as I found I was not invaded by David but I felt sense of self growing. It was… electric. We broke apart. I was grinning like a fool.

"Finally!" Blink shouted. I was then intensely aware of the whole crowd around us. Their faces covered in smug grins.

"You guys wear a person out," Bumlets said in a soft way.

"Never met a person who could resist so long," Jack joked.

"Look at the pair a' loveboids!"

"You guys need a life," I quipped, red in embarrassment.

"And you'se need a room," Spot answered deepening my blush to beet red.

"When did my life become your business?" David asked slightly offended.

"When you'se yelled 'STRIKE'," Jack said smiling.

I was lightheaded to the point of hysteria. One moment more and I would be giggling. Imagine! Thorns the brave, giggling! A smile stretched across my face and would not be wiped clean. I felt like I would burst, "I could ask you all the same thing." I said shyly.

"Well that's easy Rose," David said softly, "the moment I saw the Angel with her Thorny Roses. I think you've always been my business, I just didn't know it."

"I can't believe there was a time I didn't know you," I answered earnestly, "That I didn't know any of you!"

I have never been anywhere as full of warmth and friendship as that dining room that night. The dark of the night press itself against the glass just to glimpse at the cheery brightness. Mr. Tibby had left hours ago and we stayed on. No one wanted to see the morning light. Safe? I felt safe. Safer than I had felt since I had lost my parents. But we all knew, Anthony Hearst was not one to give up anything. Maybe if I had thrown myself at him in the beginning, maybe then he would have detested me. But that time had past, and the longer I denied him the more passionate and obsessed he became. Thought as I might, I could not come up with any plan to finally convince Hearst that I would NEVER love him and NEVER marry him. If I humiliated him, it just would just drive him to revenge. By now my money wasn't an issue either, it was just me. But, maybe if I just vanished from his view. Maybe if he never heard or saw me, maybe then his desires would stale from disuse. But that would mean… leaving. Leaving my names and friends and David, it would hurt like nothing else. And stupid Bumlets, he should leave too. I bet he won't.

"I can't stand it!" I finally cried. The newsies broke up their card games and stories, I lended into David's shoulder. "I've brought nothing but worry for you all. I've got to go. I've got to leave so completely. It's just not fair. It's not fair that some people get to live their whole lives with the ones they care about."

"You don't have to go anywhere," David said strongly, "I'm not going to let you go anywhere."

"Who said anything about leaving?" Jack added, "We'll soak anyones who comes too close!"

"I ain't afraid of any rich, hoity-toity boy," Bumlets sneered.

"She's right ya know. She's got to leave," Spot said sadly, "Use ya brains. The only way he'd stop looking is if she don't exist anymore."

"What's the matter Brooklyn? Scared?" Bumlets fronted Spot.

"It is not right either for me to endanger my friends. I couldn't live with it Bums! I'm already responsible for innocent lives, I'm not adding any more to the list!" The two broke their eye contact, "I'm going away, even if I have to make you hate me before I go. I might even go to Santa Fe, Jack." I laughed in bitterment.

"Innocent lives?" David asked quiet.

"I… It's why I tried to forget ever running away. The fire, the fire at your apartment building. They, they said there were no survivors. I can hardly believe you are alive." I said tears running down my cheeks remembering that sweet little boy heralding horrible news. David had a shocked look on his face.

"But there was no fire!" he exclaimed incredulous.

"I, I saw it on the front page of the Journal… it, oh it must have happened days ago!" I cried.

"Angel-goil," Racetrack said laughing, "If there was a headline like that, we'd all know it!"

"I saw my family in my apartment just last night, they told me they would save a slice of cake for you," David said earnestly.

"But, no…." My mind denying the horrible, wonderful rush of understanding that swept my mind, "Oh, oh I'm so glad." I should have been able to say more, but I was incredulous. I knew I could not trust Anthony for anything. It would have been fairly easy for him to orchestrate the newspaper, child's play. And then… I don't know if the little boy knew what part he played or not. I fell into the trap so easily! I was almost sick with disgust. Why did I not know Anthony would not have any shred of fair play?

"And Angelbaby," Spot added, "You don't have to go as far as Santa Fe."

The idea crept up on me and suddenly the plan was full bloom. I sprung up and felt as free as a bird. Those last few moments were a whirlwind. Before I knew it, I was hugging everyone goodbye and then stood breathless in front of David.

"Don't worry, Mouth," I whispered as I flung my arms around his neck.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, concern coloring his face.

"You'll see," we closed the gap with a tender, longing kiss, then breaking apart I added hushed, "Goodbye for now."


	32. The One Left Behind

**_A.N. I appreciate all of your support. Here it is folks the Last Hurrah. Slightly… Dickenson style ending. But, first Dave has to feel the let down of Rose leaving him in this ultra short chappy. Only one chapter after this. And, as always I have no ownership of the Newsies and not affiliated with Disney in anyway. Thanks for all the Reviews. Please, Please, Please Review. LyxnLion_**

The One Left Behind

David laid down to sleep that night knowing he wouldn't sleep a wink. She had left. She wouldn't say where or how she was going. He suspected Spot knew where she was going, but he wouldn't give. He came home that night feeling slightly giddy, guilty, and desperate. What he had been dreaming of had happened, she loved him. But she was gone, he knew how much the rest of his family had been hoping to see her again. Even Sarah, who had never met her but had finally returned home, almost normal. For days he had been trying to save the girl he couldn't live without, and his family had had to get by with what Les could make selling with Jack. Yet, it was only himself who walked in the door that night. It seemed like he was an actor reciting the day's events like one who had studied a monologue. Then, when the apartment went dark and quiet, his mind exploded with thoughts and feelings. Her life had seemed enchanted when he saw her at the Ball. She was like, a perfect painting, all sealed up and ready to be possessed. The small imperfections he knew were presents on her long studied face were smoothed and hidden. The Luxury in the place was spelled with a capital L. He could never hope to be the man equal to her, Miss Rose Llewellyn. When she was around, none of it seemed to matter or plague him. It will all work out if she can only come back. It would be a sleepless night.

* * *

Across town, Spot made it to Brooklyn. He motioned to small boy, "Hey Half Bit, I want you'se to find out where Thorns is and where she's going." Half Bit scampered off and Spot made his way to the Bunkhouse. In the morning, Half Bit was waiting for him. "Ya know where the goil is?" Spot asked. Half Bit nodded his head and then whispered into Spot's ear. Spot straightened and smiled, "Good. The goil's definitely gots the brains."

* * *


	33. A Dickensonian Type Ending

**_A.N. I appreciate all of your support. And Finally, What we've all been waiting for… Lovers Reunited! And, as always I have no ownership of the Newsies and not affiliated with Disney in anyway. Thanks for all the Reviews. Please, Please, Please Review, Review, Review. I've got to decide if I'm going to have a sequel or not. I only want to do something that is worth my time. LyxnLion_**

Tied Up in a Nice Little Bow

Plans always seem to take more time than you would expect. It was over a year before I saw any of them again. For awhile, I did nothing more than spend my days in a cheap apartment I rented with the small amount of money I had managed to make selling papes. My hair had been chopped ragged with a pair of scissors I borrowed from my next door neighbor. A generous soul, she did not really approve of the haircut when I returned them to her. "Ya don't look nearly like yourself with that cut," She tutted with disapproval at my grin. After I had managed to obtain a bottle of hair dye, I was able to blend into the background a little more. I found work waitressing at a small café. I took the name Beth for the sister I had lost long ago. "It is almost enough," I would mutter myself to sleep.

It was only half a year before I had saved up enough money to attend sectarian school. After that, I was very respectable. I was Miss Beth Smith, daughter to the late Mr. and Mrs. Smith, sectary for the law firm Eggleton, Eggleton, and Toms. I kept my hair dyed dark and wore small glasses. This was not the silly, young girl, Rose. Nor the tough, uber-righteous, Thorns. Or the newsgoil, Angel. But I still could hardly risk bringing attention to my friends again. Yet, then it happened. One day I opened the newspaper and read what I had been waiting for…

"Mr. Anthony Hearst and Miss Prissie Cardwell were married this past weekend at St. Elizabeth's Church on 76th Street. The couple will travel to Europe for their wedding tour visiting London, Paris, Rome…"

Prissy was always a fool.

"The new Mrs. Anthony Hearst was heard to express only one regret, 'It is a pity that Rose, my sister, was not here to see my lovely wedding gown. She would have been green with envy!' The late Miss Rose Llewellyn, raised by Mrs. Talley with Miss Cardwell as sisters, was once Mr. Hearst's fiancée kidnapped days before the wedding. It is supposed she committed suicide to save her maidenly virtue."

It was even better than I thought! He was so tired of me that he killed me off! And Prissie got what she had always wanted, Hearst's wedding ring. I could not help but feel the world had a sense of justice after all. That day, after work, I took the subway not back to the apartment in Brooklyn, but to a diner in Manhattan.

* * *

I was a few blocks away when Racetrack literally runs me over. He had come flying down an alleyway and turned at the last minute to yell at the boys behind him. 

"Eh, Sorry Miss," he politely bowed, sweeping his cap off his head, "Care to buy a pape?"

"I don't know," I said slyly, "What's the headline?"

A shout rose behind me, the boys from the alley had finally caught up to Race. Spot and Jack begin to lecture Race on whatever argument they had had moments before. A look of joy swept Dave. He wrapped me in a tight embrace, and I looked into his eyes saying all I needed to with them. The world was lost around us even as Spot and Jack exchanged grins.

"I've got you a headline," Spot smirked, "Lovers Reunited."

* * *

Here Lies the End of the Rose and Her Thorns… I'm going to miss this fic so much! Maybe I should write a sequel for Rose and David? Thanks for all the support! I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it! "Maythe Newsies always be Yours." 


End file.
